Web of lies
by Probably Procrastinating
Summary: A fic based on Nick/Leanne/David/Kylie will briefly involve Carla Peter too. I'm rubbish at doing these so please just read it and give it a chance haha, reviews make it easier- I like to hear you ideas:-)
1. Chapter 1

'What time you working till tonight?' said David to Kylie, as she got her coat, ready to go to work.

'Not sure, like 9 or something,' she said, casually

'nine? Kylie, you need to rest!'

'David, chill out. It's not like I'm coming home at midnight, and anyway- I've been at home all day. I've literally just got out of my pajamas and turned Jeremy Kyle off. So chill.'

'Fine,' sighed David, 'just dont be too late.'

'I wont' said Kylie, kissing him good bye. 'See you later,'

'yeah, see you later,'

David watched as Kylie left, then Gail came through the door with both Max and Simon.

'David!' said Max, 'I've just seen mummy,'

'yeah, she's just gone to work mate,'

'You okay?' said Gail

'Yeah ta, good,'

'Oh good.' Gail then returned her attention to the two boys, who were sat on the sofa with the tv remote deciding what to watch.

'Boys, what would you like for tea? I've got some pizza's of you want them?'

'Oh yes please!' said Simon, Max nodded.

'Okey doke then, pizza it is. I said we'd have Simon tonight,'

'Why?!' said David

'Well, why not? he can share Max's room, it's not exactly any trouble is it? And anyway, Nick and Leanne both finish early tonight, thought they could have a proper night off.'

'Oh what- so we just have Simon so they can get it on?' said David, obviously annoyed.

'No, course not!' said Gail- the thought had obviously never crossed her mind. 'But Nick works in that Bistro almost every night, he deserves to have a break.'

'So does Kylie- he makes her work though, doesnt he?'

'Oh shit up David. She's pregnant, not terminally ill. And anyway, Kylie is only on till 9 tonight, and remember David, she is only a waitress.'

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'Oh come on David, all she does is wait on tables, she's not going to die. Even if there is a problem, Nick will send her home.'

'All she does is wait on tables? And what is it that Nick does exactly? Rocket science behind the bar?' his sarcasm was beginning to irritate Gail.

'David. Give it a rest.'

'No! All he does is stand behind the bar all night, and when he's not serving customers, he's flirting with Leanne like there's no tomorrow!'

'David. Your brother owns a restaurant, there's more to it than just standing behind a bar. There's all the supplying, accounting and finance side to it, then theres all the cleaning-'

'But you do all that'

'-with the assistance of Stella. Then there's all the chefs and the kitchen, and the insurance, and the setting up of the tables, and the-'

'Alright, alright, I get it. I just dont see why he cant give Kylie a few less shifts. Especially when he's off gallivanting with his wife.'

'He is not gallivanting. And David, for god's sake, he pays Kylie's wages, I think her work should be on his terms. If it wasn't for him, who would she be working for? You can't exactly say he's not lenient with her as it is. Just leave her to it, eh?'

'Whatever,' said David, getting his jacket on.

'Where are you going now?'

'The caf. I want a cuppa in peace'

'Oh fine. Can I get you boys a drink?

'Orange juice please grandma Gail?'

'You can Maxy, Simon?'

'Can I have an orange juice as well please?'

'Two orange juices coming up.'

About an hour later, in the Bistro, Nick and Leanne were just about to finish their shift, when David walked in.

'Oh, hi David,' said Nick

'Iya, er can I have a word?'

Nick had a concerned look on his face, 'yeah sure, what?'

'Do you really need Kylie to work tonight?'

'what kind of a question is that?'

' a do you really need Kylie to work tonight type of question.'

'haha, funny.' said Nick sarcastically, 'No, seriously, why?'

'Well, she needs to rest, she cant be out till all hours.'

'nine o'clock is hardly all hours is it?'

They were then interrupted by Kylie, who after spotting David, rushed over.

'Babe what are you doing here?'

'I should be asking you that.'

'Oh for god's sake' said Nick

'What?' said Kylie, confused

'David doesnt want you to work tonight,' said Nick, clearly frustrated

'What- why?'

'You need to rest Kylie.'

'for god's sake David, just leave it, I'm fine.'

'You heard her' said Nick, 'Now, if you dont mind, I'm about to clock off, so...'

'Oh yeah- I know.' said David

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'Dumping Simon on me and Mum so you and Leanne can have it on'

Hearing this, Leanne then entered the conversation:

'Excuse me?' she said, obviously offended at David's comment

'Well, you two are gonna get it off at home and Kylie's gonna stay here and work- hardly fair.'

'Are you aware at how hard your brother works David? I think he deserves a night off, he hasnt had one in two weeks- and he's been here all day. Anyway, what we do in our private time is our business not yours, keep your nose out.'

'David, just leave.' said Kylie, embarrassed at her husband's behavior.

'Urugh' said David, storming out.

'Sorry,' said Kylie,

'Dont worry about it, not your fault.' said Nick, 'you alright if we go?'

'yeah, yeah, sure, see you tomorrow.'

'See you later,'

Nick waited as Leanne got her coat, then they headed out of the bistro hand in hand.

'What do you fancy for tea tonight?'

'Er, whatever really, not fussed.'

'I'm not sure what we've got in, I'll have to look,' said Leanne

'Okay,'

'You know... we could always just go straight to bed when we get in?'

'Why are you tired?'

'No, you?' Leanne winked at Nick

'Well... early night it is then' he said, she kissed him, and they continued down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

-This chapter is from Nicks perspective-

I looked over at Leanne, who was lay underneath the crisp white sheets, her eyes gently closed. She looked so beautiful, her hair just fell naturally, a strand lay delicately across her face. Softly, I moved it behind her ear, her eyes opened. I smiled at her, I didnt have to say anything, words couldn't really describe how I felt. She smiled back at me, all I had to do was look into her eyes, and I was lost. I knew I would be lost without her and I knew that sleeping with Kylie was the biggest mistake I had ever made. I felt Leanne reach for my hand, and our fingers interlocked. Wearing nothing but a smile, Leanne leaned over and lay her head on my chest, I stroked her hair and held her tight.

I dont even know how long we lay there, but we lay there in complete silence. Not saying a word, and even though we weren't saying anything, I didn't feel alone, or lonely because I looked down, and the most important thing in the world to me was lying in my arms.

'So...' she said, in the kitchen of our, very small, flat.

'So... what?' I said, coming up behind her

'We never did decide what we wanted for our tea,'

'Well what do you want?'

'hmm, not sure'

'I could murder a chippy,'

'Oh yeah, cause I can really go out for a chippy looking like this and wearing my pajamas cant I?' she joked, turning round

'I'll go, I dont mind' I laughed

'Right, I'll have a... do you know what- I could scoff a meat and potato pie with chips n gravy'

'Meat and potato pie with chips and gravy it is Mrs Tilsley,'

'why tank you Mr Tilsley- on second thoughts, maybe not, that is a bit fat'

'Are you actually being serious?' I couldnt believe what I was hearing, how on earth could she think she was fat?

'yeah.. maybe I'll just have the pie- no gravy or chips,'

'okey doke' I said, with no intention of just getting her a pie.

'See you in about ten minutes,'

'see you later,' she said, before kissing me.

'I thought I was going for a chippy?!' I teased

'You are,' she giggled

'Then why are you distracting me?'

She looked up at me, a cheeky grin on her face- 'sorry, I can't help it'


	3. Chapter 3

Nick walked down the street to the chippy, once he got inside, he took place in the queue behind Carla.

'Y'alright?' she said, turning to face her boyfriend's nemesis.

'Not bad, you?' he replied

'Good, ta. What you up to tonight? Not workin?'

'No, night off,'

'Oh good, how's Simon?'

Nick laughed, knowing Carla had no interest in Simon at all, 'At mum's why?'

'Yano, he is Peter's son Nick, I do try and take an interest,' she said with a Sarcastic smile on her face. 'Anyway, why's he at Gail's?'

'She offered, she's got Max,'

'Ah, I see,'

'Why?'

'Well, if you need a babysitter, dont you think Peter should be the first port of call?'

'Er, we don't "need" a babysitter, she offered because she's got Max, they get along well.'

'Good. As long as your not just dumping him.'

'Excuse me? Is this you and Peter telling me and Leanne how to be parents?'

'No, this is me checking everything's okay'

'Well keep your nose out.'

'Fine by me, I dont want anything to do with you or your gobby cow of a wife'

Nick had to refrain himself from snapping, as Carla went to get served. He didnt understand what people had against Leanne, certain people seemed to really hate her. He knew she could have a bit of an attitude sometimes, but to him, she was the most amazing woman in the world, and he'd do anything for her.

'Yes mate?'

'Er, a fish and chips, and a Meat and potato pie with chips and gravy ta,'

'sure, that'll be £7.50 please mate,'

Nick handed him the cash and waited for his food, he watched as Carla left with what was obviously her and Peter's tea.

'Hi, I'm baaaaack' said Nick, opening the door, to find Leanne sat on the sofa, watching tv.

'Oh, hey' said Leanne

Nick walked over with the chippy bag in his hand and kissed Leanne on the cheek from behind the sofa.

'I'll plate it up now,'

'Okey doke,' she said, moving the cushions so there would be room for Nick to sit down.

Once Nick had got the food out and the knives and forks, he handed Leanne hers, alongside a drink.

'Aww Nick!' she said,

'What?'

'I told you I only wanted a pie,'

'And I told you you're not fat,'

'Nick,' said Leanne

'Leanne' said Nick, obviously, taking the micky out of her

'I'm being serious,' Leanne said, smiling

'So am I, you're perfect just the way you are. Now eat it- okay?'

Leanne smiled at Nick, still not believing what he said.

'Wow, you ate that quick' said Nick

'Told you I fancied Pie and chips,'

'Yeah, but that was quick Leanne- super quick' he laughed

As they sat on the sofa watching tv together, Nick noticed there was something different about Leanne, but he didnt quite know what..


	4. Chapter 4

The next night, Leanne and Nick were both back at work in the Bistro, alongside Kylie, which angered David no end.

'You know.. we could always ask Ken and Deirdre to have Si tonight..'

'Leanne! What has gotten into you all of a sudden?'

'Nothing' said Leanne, with a seductive look on her face

Nick was about to reply when David walked over, having been pestering Kylie.

'Oh, sorry to interrupt' with a sarcastic smile on his face. 'I see you've got Kylie working again tonight?'

'Well, yes- she does work here David' replied Leanne

'Look- you're overworking her Nick'

'David, for god's sake give it a bloody rest!'

'No-' Kylie came over, once again embarrassed at her husband

'David, what are you doing?'

'Look,' turning to Nick, 'how would you like it if that was your baby in there?!' gesturing towards Kylie's belly. Nick and Kylie looked awkwardly at eachother. Nick tried to hide his guilt, as he felt Leannes soft hand on his shoulder, bordering his neck. David continued;

'If that was Leanne then she'd never even have to lift a finger!'

'Don't be ridiculous David,' said Nick

'Go away David.' said Kylie

David sighed 'Urughhhh why is everything my fault?! I'm only trying to help!'

'Yeah, well you're not!'

David disregarded Kylie's reply and stormed out.

'Sorry, Nick...Leanne'

'It's fine,' said Nick

'Well, it's not really,' said Leanne

'Well yeah, but it's not Kylie's fault is it?' said Nick

'No, but someone needs to tell him,'

'Don't worry,'

'Yeah, but it's not fair he's having a go at you Nick- you're paying half of their income!'

'Yeah, yeah, I know,'

They were suddenly interrupted once again; this time by Peter and Carla:

'Alright?' said Carla, in her loud, confident voice,

'Oh. Hi.' said Leanne, her arms still around Nick

'table for two please' Carla smiled,

'Of course' said Leanne with a sarcastic smile. Moving away from Nick, and showing Peter and Carla to their table. As Peter followed Carla to the table he thought to himself, 'Dayum, she looks so sexy in that dress,' but his thoughts were interrupted when Leanne asked for his drinks order.

'Er, orange juice please'

'Coming up.' uttered Leanne, returning to Nick behind the bar. 'Look, I've got to go and pick Si up in 10 minutes, you alright here?'

'Yeah, yeah, sure,'

'Okay,' she said, 'Might bring him here for some ice cream before we go home, give you a break for half an hour,'

'Sounds good,'

'Well, I'll just take their drinks over, back in a tick'

Nick watched as Leanne took one red wine and one orange juice over to Peter and Carla's table:

'So, when are you having Si this weekend?'

'Sunday, I think'

'Well, I'm going out with Chelle saturday.. why dont you ask Leanne if you can have him saturday night and sunday?'

'oh, where you going?'

'town, she's got this voucher thing- long story'

'haha, yeah, I'll ask her when she takes our order,''

'Okay baby,'


	5. Chapter 5

'One steak, with salad and one spaghetti,' said Leanne, placing Peter and Carla's meals on the table

'Thanks,' said Carla, dismissively

'Oh, Lea-' began Peter

'It's Leanne.' she said, indignantly

'..Leanne, er, would it be okay for me to have Si saturday night? You know, seen as I'm already having him sunday,'

'sure,' said Leanne

'Really?' said Peter in disbelief that Leanne had automatically accepted his request

'Yeah,' said Leanne, confused at Peter's reaction

'Well, what time should I pick him up?'

'Whenever, Nick's working but I'm not so whenever you want to pick him up, just let me know'

'Oh, er, will do' said Peter, with that, Leanne walked straight back to the bar.

'Well, that went well,' Said Carla

'Yeah... too well,'

'What do you mean?'

'Come on Carla, summert must be up with her for her to react like that,'

'I dunno,' said Carla, 'I think you're just being paranoid, she aint bothered about you anymore Peter.'

'Yeah.. I think you're right.' he replied, looking over at Leanne, who was about to approach Nick.

'Guess what?' said Leanne, coming up behind Nick and putting her arms around his waist.

'What?' laughed Nick, turning round,

'Peter's having Si saturday night,'

'Oh aye?'

'Yeah...'

'So...'

'So...'

'what?' laughed Nick

'You know,' said Leanne, giggling

'Ohhh, that' said Nick, winking at her

Leanne laughed, 'and he's got him sunday so I thought we could do something?'

'Yeah sure, whatever,'

'Good, want me to take any drinks anywhere?'

'Er, no, but table 4 could be doing with their desserts,'

'Okey doke- I'm on it,' she said, walking away

'Oh I know you are,' joked Nick

Leanne turned around and hit him with a tea towel from behind the bar- 'Oi- cheeky!' she said

'It's only true' he replied

'Can we have the bill please Leanne?' Said Cala, a couple of hours later

'Yeah, 1 second'

'Ta.'

'Anytime,' said Leanne, smiling sarcastically

Peter and Carla headed out of the bistro and when they popped in to Ken and Deirdre's, they found that Simon was staying there that night.

'Well, isnt Leanne picking him up?'

'Er, no, she was going to after her shift but then she asked if we minded having him for the night,' said Deirdre

'And you said yes?'

'He is our grandson Peter, what do you want us to do- say no?! and anyway, we dont mind,'

'Well, why cant she pick him up?'

'I dont know I didnt ask! Look, Peter, he's in safe hands, so calm down,'

'Did you know he stayed at Gails last night?'

'Oh, Peter shut up-'

'No, he did- and tonight he's at yours and I'm having him saturday, that only leaves tomorrow and I bet she bins him off onto someone else!'

'Come on baby, I think we better go,' said Carla

'Look, Peter, dont get yourself in a tizz! you can't blame Leanne and Nick for wanting to have a night off,'

'Yeah, but that's it though isnt it they-'

'Peter, baby,'

Peter looked at Carla, who repeated 'Let's go, eh?'


	6. Chapter 6

'You know... tonight...'

'Not again Leanne bloody hell!' laughed Nick

'let me finish!' laughed Leanne, 'how about we have tea here the three of us?'

'Yeah, sure I'm meant to be working though,'

'Exactly, you'll be here if anything goes wrong and you are the boss Nick, it's not like you're going to get told off for taking a break,'

'Alright then, you're on,'

Just then Peter walked in;

'Oh, not interrupting anything am I?'

'And what's it to you?' said Leanne, placing her hand firmly on Nick's shouler

'Well, I just think it's a bit.. oh I dont know... irresponsible that you keep dumping Simon so that you and loverb-'

'Excuse me, we are not dumping him.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes.' said Nick, defending his wife

'Well then tell me why he'll only be staying at home one night out of four?'

'and tell me why that's any of your business,' said Nick, before Leanne could speak.

'He's my son,'

'Leanne's too, and if you've got an issue about her parenting then I think you take a long hard look at yourself,'

'Oh I dont need threats from you mate,'

'I'm not your mate,' said Nick, 'Now, you leave Leanne alone, and let her parent Simon how she sees fit, and we wont have any more problems now, will we?'

'just dont think you can carry on dumping him' said Peter walking out of the bistro,

when he'd gone Leanne turned to Nick,

'You know, I can fight my own battles Nick,'

'Yeah, I know you can-'

She interrupted him, 'but that was pretty cute how you defended me' she laughed

'I'll always defend you,' he said,

'I know,' she said, 'And I'll always defend you, so, what time for tea tonight?'

'Er 7?'

'Sure,'

As he watched Leanne walk away, Nick was overridden with guilt, if Kylie was carrying his baby, and the truth did come out, he didnt want to lose Leanne. No matter what, so he decided from now on, he would do everything he possibly could to stop her finding out.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry the person who is asking Leanne/Carla, I cant reply to you if you review as a guest:( it's Carla:-)

'Hiya, buddy,' said Nick, welcoming Simon and Leanne into the bistro,

'Hiya Nick,' replied Simon, hugging him

'You alright love?' he said to Leanne

'Yeah, thanks,' said Leanne, kissing her husband.

'Right, well, if you want to take a seat, I'll be over in a minute'

'Okey doke, sit down Si,'

'Kylie, you okay if I take an hour off? I'll just be with Lea and Si?'

'Yeah, yeah, sure'

Just then, David and Max came into the bistro, 'Hiya, can we have a table for two please Nick?'

'Sure, mate, over there next to Lea and Si alright?'

'Yeah, good ta,'

As David and Max went over to their table, Nick followed with drinks for himself, Leanne and Simon.

'One orange juice, one white wine and one water,' he said, placing the drinks on the table and sitting next to Leanne.

When it came to ordering their meals, Leanne ordered what she always ordered at the bistro; Smoked Salmon and asparagus pasta.

But when it came, she took one bite and immediately felt ill.

'Oh Nick, have they changed the recipe?' she said, with a disgusted look on her face

'er, no not that I'm aware,' laughed Nick

'Eurugh, Nick, I can't eat it'

'You okay mum?'

'Yeah, fine Si, just not very hungry,'

'So, will mummy be having her baby soon?' said Max grinning up at David

'Yeah, not long now mate' he smiled

'So, I'll be it's big brother?'

'Yeah, course you will pal!'

'Is it a girl or a boy?'

'Now that's a secret,' teased David

'But you and mummy know! please tell me,'

'Nahhh,'

'Please!'

'hmmmmm.. what would you like best?'

'A brother,' said MAx quickly, 'Oh no- a sister,'

'A sister?'

'Yeah,'

'Why?'

'Because then I can look after her,'

Hearing the conversation from the next table, Nick felt incredibly uncomfortable. Knowing that Kylie's baby girl could be his was a petrifying thought. But the fact he could never be a dad to his baby girl killed him. He knew after he and Leanne aborted their baby, and how now she struggled to have children, that he may never have a real family of his own. He had Simon, but that just wasn't the same. Simon was Peters. Not his. He longed for a child of his own, and he knew it was highly unlikely that Leanne would ever carry his child. But the possibility of Kylie carrying it, was huge. He wanted to be involved in the child's life, yet he knew he couldnt, which made his current situation extremely difficult.

'Right, be good for your dad'

'I willllllllllll' said Simon,

'Go on then,' said Leanne, urging Simon to Peter

'What time do you want him back tomorrow?' said Peter, Carla by his side

'Any time, just not too late.'

'Okey doke, come on pal,' said Peter,

'Bye mum,'

'See you later,' Leanne smiled

'Bye Leanne' said Carla

'Bye.'

'Why hello there,' said Leanne, entering the bistro,

'Hello,' said Nick from behind the bar,'

'Peter's got Si, so... what time are you knocking off?'

'About an hour and a half,'

'Awww, baby, knock off earlier' said Leanne, pulling puppy dog eyes

'I cant Leanne- it's this magical thing called work,' said Nick sarcastically,

'Well, I'll go and put tea on then, don't be too late.'

'I wont'

About an hour later, Carla and Michelle entered the bistro:

'Two large red wines please Nicholas' siad Carla

'Coming up,'

'So, what time do you want me to order the cab for?'

'Well, have a couple of drinks here then head into town? so, about an hour?'

'Yeah, sure, oh thanks Nick,' as Nick placed the drinks infront of them.

'£7.30 please, ta'

'So, Nick,' said Carla

'What?'

'How's Simon?'

'Fine, remind me why we are having this conversation- he's with Peter,'

'Yes, well, he's been a bit down tonight, just wondered why,'

'What? has he?'

'Yeah, so if you and Leanne are "such good parents" figure out whats wrong with him eh?'


	8. Chapter 8

'Hey,' he said, coming into the flat

'Hiya,' I replied, I was still cooking tea. Nick took off his jacket and slung it on the sofa. He headed for the fridge and got out a can of beer.

'Wine?' he gestured

'Yeah go on then' I watched him pour out my drink, then he quickly opened his beer and began to drink.

'You know,' he began, 'I've just had the weirdest conversation with Carla,'

'Why? whats she said?'

'About Si, she thinks something's up'

'Like what?'

'She didn't specify'

I rolled my eyes, typical of Carla, passing comment but making no real contribution.

'Well, I havent noticed anything,'

'No, me neither,' he said.

'You know,' I said, trying to change the subject, 'Do you think David and Kylie will have a christening for the baby?'

'Er- not sure,'

'It's just, oh I don't know.. anyway, I wonder what they're going to call it,'

Nick shrugged,

'It's a girl isn't it? Why dont you ask them if they've got any names in mind?'

'Why?' he said, defensively

'Because this is your niece Nick, try and take an interest,'

He looked at me, as I pulled tea out of the oven.

'What?' I said

'Nothing,' he replied, looking down. I continued to stare at him, something was wrong with him I could tell,

'I love you,' he said, meeting my eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Guilt was building up inside of me, consuming my whole body. I looked up to meet her eye.

'I love you' I uttered

'yeah, I love you to babe,' she said, walking over to me. She kissed me lightly on the mouth then returned to getting the plates out.

Once we were sat down, the conversation seemed to have somehow drifted back to David and Kylie.

'It's strange thinking how much David's changed isnt it?'

'Yeah..' I replied, trying not to get too involved

'I mean, he used to be a right tear away, but now, he's more like you,'

'Me?' I laughed surprised

'Well, now he's got his own little family, he's taking a lot more responsibility, being a better person.'

'yeah, well, I'm not exactly an angel am I'

I then began to feel a different kind of guilt. My guilt over Kylie was one thing, I mean, nothing had actually happened yet. The baby might not even be mine. And me and Leanne weren't even together at the time, so it's not like I cheated on her. No, it was the not knowing that made me squirm inside.

However, what I did to Leanne, 14 years ago was something much worse. I hurt her, really badly. I didnt appreciate her then. Didn't love her like I do now. And I could never forgive myself for making her abort my baby, especially now, with all her fertility problems. If I hadn't of made her get rid of our baby, then she would have a child. One thing she always wanted. And the thought that I had taken that away from her cut me like a knife.

Leanne had a confused look on her face.

I felt like I needed to continue, 'I hurt you, Lea. And.. and I'll never forgive myself,'

'Babe that was a long time ago,' she said, putting down her fork and touching my wrist gently with her hand. He touch was soft, her skin delicate. She stroked my arm with her finger,

'Don't get upset love,' she said, trying to comfort me. But I didn't want comforting. I felt violently sick. I couldn't take comfort from Leanne whilst knowing that not only could another woman be carrying my child, but that it was my brother's wife.

I suddenly stood up from the table and went quickly over to the bathroom. Leanne stood up to follow me, but stopped when I began to be sick.

I didn't realize your emotions could turn into physical pain. But somehow, I'd prefer to puke than to have the constant voice in the back of my mind. The constant fear over my shoulder, that I could lose my wife, and my brother.

I wiped my mouth and returned to Leanne, who held out a glass of water for me.

'There you go, wash your mouth out,'

'thanks,' I said, taking it, swilling the water around my mouth, before spitting it back out into the kitchen sink.

'my cooking isn't that bad is it?' she said, coming up behind me, rubbing my back with her hand. She was trying to lighten the mood, I could tell.

I tried to smile, tried to mask my guilt, she moved her hand to the side of my face.

'You okay?' she said, concerned,

'Yeah,' I said, putting my arm around her back

'I would kiss you right now, but I don't fancy getting a mouth full of sick,' she said

I laughed, so did she. I hugged her. Held her tight. It felt wrong, but it also felt so right.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a couple of hours later, and they were both sat on the sofa, Nick's arm around Leanne.

'So, what do you think is wrong with Si?'

'Not sure, we'll speak to him tomorrow.'

'Yeah, wonder what it could be'

'Dunno,' she said, she lay her head on his chest and shut her eyes.

'I love you,' she said

'I love you too.' he replied, tightening his arm around her.

'How are you feeling?' she said, looking up at him

'Better now, I think it was just something and nothing,'

'Aw, good,' she said kissing him

'So,' he said 'what do you want to do tomorrow?'

'Anything,' she said

'Well that's helpful isn't it,' he said sarcastically, smiling at her

'oi,' she said, sitting up, away from him

He threw a cushion at her and she pretended to be hurt, then threw one back and hit him in the face.

'Oh!' said Nick, 'You, Mrs, are going to pay for that,' he moved closer towards her and tickled her, pinning her down on the sofa

She giggled and gently kicked him, he continued to hold her so she pushed him, making him roll off the sofa.

He lay on the floor, looking up.

'You know,' he said,

'What?'

'This time last year,'

'Yeah...'

'We weren't even together'

Leanne rolled so she was on the edge of the sofa, looking down at him.

'We weren't were we..'

He shook his head

'Weird when you think about it,'

'Yeah.. it is,' he said


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next day and Nick and Leanne had gone for a walk and some lunch before picking up Simon.

The three of them had eaten their tea, and Simon and Leanne were watching tv, whilst Nick was washing up.

'Oh Lea, don't let me forget, I need to book an appointment at the doctor's tomorrow,'

'Why, that cough still bothering you?'

'Yeah, it's dead sore,'

'Okey doke, will do'

Nick continued to wash up, then joined them on the sofa.

'You manage to get in the doctor's?'

'Yeah, at 2'

'Ah, okay,' said Leanne, before taking some drinks over to table 7.

'I'm just gonna take table 4's order, then head off, you okay with Kylie?'

'Yeah sure,'

'Nick Tilsley for doctor Carter please,' said the

Nick sighed, and went in.

'Y'alright Kylie?' said Leanne, trying to make conversation while they were stood behind the bar as the bistro was quiet.

'Yeah, ta, you?'

'Yeah, thanks,'

'Where's Nick got to?'

'Doctors, had a terrible cough for ages'

'Urugh, not been keeping him up has it?'

'No, but his snoring's been keeping me up!' laughed Leanne, it was probably the most civil conversation the two of them had ever had.

'What's the problem?'

'This cough,'

'Still not gone?'

'No, it's not painful or anything, just annoying,'

'Any other symptoms?'

'Just a sore throat, but nothing much,'

'Right..' said doctor Carter, looking at his computer screen.

'Do you have any nasal issues at all, Mr Tilsley?'

'Er, not that I'm aware of, I mean Leanne tells me I snore all night, but don't most women do that?' he laughed

'true,' laughed Dr Carter, 'it's probably nothing to worry about, but do you mind if I do a quick scan?'

'Scan?'

'Yeah, it won't take two minutes,'

'Thought you had to go to the hospital for scans'

'Only certain types,' he walked Nick over to a chair behind a curtain, 'Now, just sit here a second'

'Sure'


	12. Chapter 12

Nick was sat across the table from Doctor Carter again at this point, while waiting for the results.

He was sat there for what seemed like ages, until Doctor Carter interrupted his thoughts.

'Right..' he began. 'I'm afraid there is no easy way to say this.. but.. your results showed a mask,'

'A mask?' said Nick, confused

'Yes, a mask, now don't worry as there are many different treatments available to you, however the mask is cancerous.'

Nick sat, motionless. Emotionless. He couldn't take it in. He was in a state of shock.`

'Oh,'

'Now, I will need to book you in for an appointment at the hospital with a specialist, and then all your future appointments will be made through them.'

'Oh, okay,' said Nick, not really listening, his head was all over the place.

'Now, your first appointment,' said Doctor Carter looking at his computer screen. 'Is next thursday at 11.'

'Thanks,' said Nick,

'Now, technically, it is classed as throat cancer,' Doctor Carter began going through all the technicalities of his illness, but Nick wasn't paying any attention. Only nodding at times when he thought he was supposed to.


	13. Chapter 13

Cancer?

Cancer?

Me? Cancer?

The words rang through my ears. Around my head. It didn't seem real. It was all a blur. Throat cancer? It was only a cough.

Dr Carter was rambling on but the only thing going through my mind was Leanne. What was I going to tell her? What would I say? And mum. How would I tell her? Or Gran? Or David for that matter. And even Kylie?

After doctor Carter had finished going on with himself, he reassured me there was nothing to worry about, although how Cancer wan't something to worry about I have no idea. He told me stress would do me no good, so to try and keep things as calm as possible. I didn't know how I was going to do that, knowing a woman who's not my wife could be carrying my child. Then another thought came into my head. What if the baby was mine? And I wouldn't get to see it grow up? Than I thought, what if everything came out to Leanne after I've gone? What would she think of me then? Nothing but a cheat and a liar.

All these thoughts were whizzing round my head, when I re-entered the bistro. Leanne and Kylie stood behind the bar together. The sight turned my stomach. I wondered how Kylie could be so nice to Leanne, knowing what she'd done. But then again, I was doing the same thing.

'Hey,' said Leanne, moving over, closer to the edge of the bar

'Hey,' I said, so I was facing her, from the customer side

'How did you get on?'

I froze. I couldn't say the words. I looked at her smile, then realized, I hadn't answered her question.

'Oh, er, fine,' I lied, 'Just gave me some tablets,' I continued.

'Good.' she said, leaning over and giving me a kiss. I smiled, but then soon felt I needed to leave, get some air.

'I'll just be two minutes.'

'Where you off?'

'Oh, just to get some tea bags from Dev's, we've ran out,'

'Oh, okay.'

I left the bistro and walked down the street, stopped at the benches outside the salon, and sat down.

I'd been sat there about 5 minutes when Kylie sat beside me.

'Could you be any more obvious?' she said, annoyed at me for some reason.

'What?'

'You, in there, couldn't look anymore guilty if you'd tried.'

'Oh,' I said. Of course, _the secret._

'She's gonna suspect if you don't act normal.'

'sorry,'

'Yeah, well, sorry isn't good enough. I could lose my husband over this!'

'Yeah? and I could lose my wife, so we;re both in the same boat, aren't we.'

'Yeah, well if she twigs then, it's over. For both of us. So get your act together.'

And she went back into the bistro.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick had been gone ages, and Kylie had gone. I couldn't exactly leave. I picked my phone up again, to call him for what felt like the millionth time.

'Hello, welcome to orange answer phone, the person you are calling is not available. Please your message after the tone'

Why the hell wasn't he picking up?

'Nick, it's me. Again. Ring me back? Or come to work?'

Another two hours had gone by, and no sign of him. I decided to lock up and go look for him. His phone had probably died. But then again, he did only go out for tea bags. My heart suddenly started pounding. what if something had happened to him? what if he's been in an accident? I rushed to the flat as fast as I could, on the phone trying to contact Nick. I opened the door, there was so sign of him. Shit. He was meant to pick up Si. I slung my coat over the sofa, shut the door and went to the bedroom, see if he was there.

He was. He was sat on the edge of the bed. Not moving. I dont think he'd even noticed I was there. I stood there for a minute. He still didn't move. He just sat there. His head lightly in his hands. his eyes fixed outside the window.

'Hey' I said, placing my hand on his back, he suddenly turned around. Obviously shocked to see me.

'Oh,' he said, startled, 'hi,'

'You okay?' I decided to sit next to him.

He nodded.

'Where's Si?'

'Oh- shit, sorry,' he said, his voice sounded full of pain

'It's okay, I'll ring Ken. No biggie,'

I waited for him to respond, but he didn't.

'Hey, how about I cook us some tea?'

'I'm not hungry,' he replied

'Want a drink?'

'No, ta,'

I didn't know what to say, something was wrong but I didn't know what.


	15. Chapter 15

'Right,' she said, sitting down on the sofa. 'I know something's wrong. So. What is it?'

I looked at her, I looked at her and I couldn't lie. But I couldn't tell her the truth either. I knew if I told her about the cancer I'd have to tell her about Kylie. But I couldn't do this alone. I needed her by my side, she was the only person who could make it better.

'Leanne,' I said, knowing what I was about to say, would break her heart. 'I love you so much,' I couldn't help it, I got a lump in my throat.

'And you've got to believe me when I tell you that.'

'I d-'

'Because, you're not going to like this..'

Her face turned into a state of confusion.

'How d'ya mean?' she said

I couldn't lie.

'You know.. On Christmas Day..'

She looked down. I wanted to hold her, but I knew I couldn't. Not now. She'd just push me away.

'Well... that night.. I was drunk.. upset... distraught in fact... I just couldn't cope with losing you. And... I did something stupid. Really stupid.'

she looked up.

'What?' she said, her voice turning cold

'What?' she repeated

'I slept with Kylie and now the baby might be mine and I dont know what to do' I blurted out.

She didn't say anything. She just stared at me. Her eyes filling up.

'Leanne,' I said, taking hold of her hands, 'Lea- please talk to me'

She didn't push me away, but then again she didnt respond either. She just sat there. Then suddenly stood up.

'Lea?'

'Don't touch me'

'Lea please!'

'Does David know?' her voice turning from hurt to cruel

'No.. No-one.'

'Except you and that little tart'

'She's not a-'

'Oh, sticking up for her now are we? How sweet'

'I'm not! Leanne, I'm just saying, things weren't black and white.'

'Really?'

'Leanne, please, I never wanted you to find out like this,'

'Oh, then how did you want me to find out then? eh?'

I didnt know what to say to her.

'All this time- you've kept quiet. Been lying to me all this time?'

'That's why I needed to tell you. I couldn't lie to you anymore,' I felt tears streaming down my face.

'Save it Nick, for someone who cares.' she grabbed hold of her coat and slammed the flat door shut.

I went after her.

'Leanne wait!'

'Get away from me' her face was full of tears, all her make up run.

'Leanne, I love you'

'Funny way of showing it.'

'Please, it was only the thought of losing you that drove me to it in the first place!'

'Leave me alone. Nick, I mean it. Leave me alone.'

'Leanne?!'

'YOU WERE THE ONE PERSON I TRUSTED!'

'Lea, please!'

She turned away and I didn't go after her. I knew it would only make things worse.

But then I thought about David. And Kylie.


	16. Chapter 16

Leanne went in the pub, she heard Nick shouting her as she went down the street. She swung open the doors and headed straight to the bar, head down.

'Leanne sweetheart what ever's ha-'

'Can I just go through to the back?' he voice trembled

'Yeah, go on,'

As Leanne went through, she felt everyone's eyes burning into her. Stella followed her through and the pub refilled with gossip.

'Oooooh!' said Beth, 'wonder what all that's about?'

'Dunno,' said Kirk

'Bet it's something juicy,'

'like what?'

'Well I don't know do I Kirky?!' On the booth next to them were Peter and Carla, with Steve and Michelle;

'What's going on there?' said Michelle

'Dont know...' said Carla

'What if it's Simon?' said Peter suddenly

'It wont be baby, they'd of let you know by now,'

'Would they though? her and Tilsley, they're as bad as eachother.'

'They're both Tilsley's' laughed Carla, 'and yeah, they would of,'

'She's right mate,' chipped in Steve

'Leanne, what is it?'

She just continued to cry,

'Come here' said Stella, when Eva and Gloria walked in, after going shopping.

'Oh, no, it looked great!' said Eva, walking in oblivious

'Well.. I wasn't sure about the top,'

'Oh don't be daft, they all looked fab they-'

They both froze,

'Leanne? Are you okay?'

'What's going on?' said Gloria

'Do you mind just giving us a minute?!' said Stella, making them leave.

'Now,' she said, 'come on sweetheart, what is it?'

'Nick' Leanne sobbed

'Nick, right... what about him?'

'And Kylie' were the only words that came out of her mouth as she continued to shake.

'Oh bloody hell' said Stella

Nick sat alone in the flat, he just needed to let her cool down. Then he would explain everything. I mean, he technically hadn't done anything wrong. They weren't together. The baby might not even be his. But he still felt as guilty as hell. He looked around the flat, at all the photos of him, Leanne and Simon, and how there may never be anymore, added to the wall. He got out his phone;

'Kylie?'

'What? The Bistro's packed!'

'She knows'

There was silence at the other end of the phone.

'Kylie she knows,'

'WHAT? HOW? WHAT THE-'

'I told her,'

'ARE YOU SMOKING SOMETHING OR SUMMERT?!'

'No, Kylie I had to.'

'No Nick, you didn't HAVE to. You chose to.'

'Well, you need to speak to David before she does, she's angry. Really angry.'

'THANKS A LOT' and she hung up the phone, making Nick feel even worse about himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Nick sat in the flat, still no word from Kylie, or Leanne. He had no idea if either of them had told David. And obviously, Gail and Sally already knew. Nick didn't know what to do with himself. He tried ringing Leanne, it had been a couple of hours since she walked out.

He rang her phone but there was no answer. He rang again and got through to her voice mail;

'Lea, please. I know what I did was wrong. Trust me, no-one knows that more than me. And I regret it so much, you've got to believe me. I love you and I never ever wanted to hurt you, it was the last thing I wanted. I understand if you don't want to speak to me, but please just know I', sorry. And I love you. I really love you.'

He stormed out the flat and drove away in his car, he didnt know where he was going he just drove.

Stella was working, but Leanne was still in the back, alone. Eva and Gloria were out for tea, and Karl was drinking in the pub.

She saw her phone light up, reminding her she had a voice mail. She flicked it off, throwing her phone on the table.

She didn't really know what to do next. She hated what Nick had done to her. Hated it. But she still loved him, and that wouldnt go away.


	18. Chapter 18

Leanne was still sat in the back, in silence. She'd turned the tv off, she thought it would take her mind off things. But it didn't. All she could think of was Nick with Kylie. Her husband, with Kylie. On Christmas day, of all days. Her mind kept creating images which made her feel sick. But then she suddenly felt an overwhelming of guilt. If she hadn't of gone to see Peter on the morning of the wedding, they'd of got married there and then, and none of this would ever have happened. She couldn't bear the thought of how upset Nick must have been. To betray David like that, he must have been devastated. She picked up her phone, and as she pressed a button, the screen lit up. Her wallpaper, a picture of her and Nick from the other weekend when they'd gone out, stared at her. She gently grazed the screen with her thumb, then a reminder came up, telling her she had a voicemail.

'Lea, please. I know what I did was wrong. Trust me, no-one knows that more than me. And I regret it so much, you've got to believe me. I love you and I never ever wanted to hurt you, it was the last thing I wanted. I understand if you don't want to speak to me, but please just know I', sorry. And I love you. I really love you.'

Nick was sat in a random car park, even he didn't know where. And he didn't care, he just wanted to get away. He'd stopped reading the road signs, and he didn't even know what time it was. He reached for his phone, then threw it onto the backseat. Leanne hadn't replied, not that he'd expected her to. He was dreading the aftermath of going back. David, Kylie, Leanne. He knew David would be raging, Kylie would hate him, Audrey would be so disappointed, Gail would say I told you so; and Leanne would brand him the same as Peter. A cheater and a liar.

He couldn't face going back, not now. He needed time to clear his head. The cancer was worrying him, eating away at him. He didn't even know how serious it was- mild or even terminal. He didn't want to use it though, he'd created this mess. He was going to get himself out, not let the cancer do that for him. He didn't want pity, he just wanted Leanne by his side. But he couldn't of lived with the guilt any longer, and he knew he would never forgive himself if she found out after he'd gone. If it was that serious.

Leanne replayed the message over and over, until she got up, and grabbed her coat. As she went through the pub, she felt everyone's gaze fall back on her, her make up was still run. But she didn't really care to be honest.

'Where you off?' said Stella, concerned

'Just to get some air,' said Leanne 'Won't be long'

'Okay..' said Stella, watching Leanne leave.

As Leanne was on her way down the street, she saw David,

'Hiya,' he said

'Y'alright?' she replied

'Good ta,'

'Good,'

She watched him walk into the Bistro. She continued down to Victoria Court and let herself into her and Nick's flat. She opened the door sheepishly, not knowing if Nick would be there. He wasn't. She searched the whole flat, but there was no sign of him anywhere. She packed a few clothes in a bag, then sat on the sofa in hope he would come home.

'Oh, Hi babe' said Kylie, 'There you are'

'You okay? Seemed a bit urgent on the phone?'

'Yeah… look, come in the office.'

David and Kylie were sat in the office of the bistro, on the sofa.

Kylie knew what she was about to do was hard.

After about an hour, Leanne decided to leave the flat. She'd try again in the morning. But when she entered the pub, the packed bag was an obvious giveaway that Leanne had left the flat. And the gossip started up again. Leanne tried to ignore it. But the things people were coming out with were ridiculous.

'I bet he's having an affair!' said Beth

'Or what if, he's a bigamist!' said Sally, 'Not impossible, not when it comes to Leanne Battersby' laughed Sally

'No, it's definitely him. I bet he's been having a load of hookers,' said Beth

'Is that including or excluding Leanne?' piped in Tracy

'Oh no, I don't think it's him' said Fiz, 'he worships the ground she walks on- but God knows why!'

'Then why's she got a bag?!' said Beth

Leanne tried to brush it off, but as she went into the back room, she began to cry again. She felt helpless on her own, she needed Nick. If she ever felt like this, she knew he'd make it better. He'd put his arms around her and cradle her until he knew she was okay. And that's what she needed right now. But then she heard a yell from the bar.

'OI TILSLEY!'


	19. Chapter 19

Leanne wasn't sure what to do. It was her they wanted wasn't it? She was the only Tilsley there….

'OI TILSLEY! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?'

'Get out David!' shouted Stella

Leanne realised it was David, and judging my his temper- he knew. She rushed out, she didn't want everything broadcasting.

'OH, HERE YOU ARE!' David exclaimed

'Bet it was her- why else would David be having a pop' said Fiz , 'Told you, Nick worships her for some bizarre reason'

'HAVING A GOOD LAUGH AT ME ARE YOU?' he yelled

'No? David, come on, come through to the back' said Leanne, trying to stay as calm as possible.

'DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE?!'

Leanne suddenly felt annoyed. Even though she hated what Nick had done, she could understand his situation, kinda. She felt the inclination to stand up for her husband, but she knew she'd look pathetic.

'Yes. I know.'

'AND YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING?!' said David, taking his anger out on the wrong person.

'What can I do David? Come through the back'

'Leanne, I don't think that's a good idea.' Said Stella

'Why not?' said David, his voice turning sinister. 'It's her fault anyway,'

The whole pub fell silent.

'Get out David.'

'It's true though,'

Leanne remained silent.

'If she hadn't of gone to see Barlow before the wedding then none of this would have happened.' Continued David. 'WOULD IT?'

'Right, get out.' Said Jason.

'GET OFF ME!'

'Time to go,' and Jason shoved David out of the pub, for Leanne's sake, not Stella's.

'you okay?' said Stella to Leanne

'Yeah. Fine' she said

'It's not your fault you know,' said Stella, reassuringly. 'It was Nick, not you'

Leanne nodded. But she felt so horrible. So guilty. Everyone was going to think Nick had done something terrible. Which he had. But that didn't make him a terrible person.

Nick was still in the car park, he tried to sleep but he couldn't. Morning came and went and he was still wide awake. Leanne, meanwhile, had gone back to the flat.

She went in, again, nervously. She flicked the light on, but nothing had changed since she went in yesterday, nothing had moved. She walked over to the bedroom door, and gently pushed it open. But he wasn't there. It must have still been shut from since she shut it last night. She was worried about him. Anything could of happened.

She walked around the flat, again. Looking at all the pictures of her, Nick and Simon. She felt this pain in her stomach, looking at the pictures. Her and Nick had spoke many times about having their own child one day, having given her fertility problems, they said they would try IVF. She knew how much Nick wanted to be a dad, and she wanted to be the mother of his children. And now, his first child might be with Kylie. And she hated Kylie for that.


	20. Chapter 20

It was over a week later and Leanne had still not seen Nick, she had no idea where he was, or if he was safe. She knew David was after him, and Audrey said they'd split up. She told Leanne she'd done the right thing jilting Nick. But she hadn't. Not really. She knew when Nick got back, David would hit the roof, there'd be even more drama. She wasn't looking forward to that, she just wanted to talk to him.

Leanne was back in the flat, getting some more bits and pieces she'd forgotten for Stella's. When she saw the answering machine on the phone flashing.

'Hi, Mr Tilsley, er, we're ringing to inform you that you have missed your appointment at the Weatherfield Cancerous unit, you will need to contact your gp to make another appointment. Thank you,'

Leanne froze. Cancerous unit. Caner? Cancer?

Nick sighed. He needed to go home. He knew that. He'd been there for over a week, he couldn't stay there for ever. He accelerated and headed back to Weatherfield.

Leanne clicked the button on the answer machine, the next message came up:

'You know,' the message began 'where ever you are. I'll find you. You cant get away with this,' David sounded drunk, 'you can't get my wife pregnant all because your little whore didn't want to marry you, and expect to get away with it. Just know, that as soon as you get back, I'll be waiting.' David was definitely drunk, Leanne heard something smash in the back ground. 'You know though, it's kind of funny. You're gonna lose your wife, and it might not even be your kid. Ha, you'll never get one at this rate. I mean, who would even want to have a kid with you? You're nothing but a pathetic little-'

Leanne turned the message off. She couldn't listen to anymore. She pressed the button again, this one was from weeks ago, something she'd just forgotten about:

'Hey, the bistro's packed, we've just had a party of 13 arrive- you okay to pick Si up from Kens? I think I'll be home in about an hour, Kylie's meant to be in. Thanks Nick, love you,'

She'd left him that ages ago, his phone had died. That was it on the answering machine. Leanne still couldn't process the first message though. She was stood still, her eyes brimming with tears. It could be nothing, a check up something, she hoped. But she knew, she could feel it, something was wrong.


	21. Chapter 21

Nick's car pulled up, outside Victoria court, Leanne was in the pub. She hadn't told anyone about Nick- the cancer. She couldn't say the words. She couldn't think about it. She was in denial. Nick couldn't have cancer, not her Nick.

Nick slammed his car door and got out. Luckily, no-one saw him, he went straight up to the flat. He opened the door, and he could tell things were different. The washing up from the last time he was here had been done. The flat had been tidied. He went into the fridge, and it was full of food. He stood there in a state of confusion. It was as though someone had still been living there whilst he had been gone.

He went for a shower, he felt disgusting having been living in the car. He put on some fresh clothes and sat on the sofa. He knew he had to go to the bistro but he couldn't face everyone. He didn't want to see Leanne, the sight of her so upset just made him want to hold her. And David. He'd be fuming. Audrey as well, he felt so bad. But he decided it was time to man up. So he grabbed his keys and walked out the flat.

I walked down the street. No-one knew I was back, well, unless they'd seen me. I caught sight of Sally Webster across the road, she gave me an evil glare. Don't suppose I was expecting anything different. Although, Sally knew ages ago, it was people's new reactions which he was dreading.

He opened the door to the Bistro, which was packed, as usual on a Friday. He saw Kylie, behind the bar. There was an awkward silence.

'He's kicked me out,' she finally said. 'So thanks a lot.'

'Where have you been staying?'

'Could ask you the same question.'

'Don't know, some random place,' Nick shrugged

'I've been kipping on the office sofa.' She threw the Bistro keys to Nick,

'You can have your keys back,'

'..Thanks,' he said, only just catching them.

'Do you… er… want to stay at mine? The spare room's free.. if you've nowhere else to go?...'

Kylie looked up at him.

'you serious?'

Nick nodded

'….Thanks…. I guess,'

'Not permanent like, just till you find somewhere…'

'Course,' she said,

'Thanks Nick,' she managed a smile, she knew that although her one night stand with Nick had ruined her marriage, he genuinely was sorry. He had never wanted any trouble, and he wanted to make it right. He was a nice bloke, she knew that.

He nodded at her, then continued into the office.

He was surrounded by Kylie's things, in bin bags. Seems like David literally did throw her out. He began to go through all the paper work he needed to catch up on, when the picture of him and Leanne, framed on his desk, caught his eye.

Leanne left Simon with Stella at the pub, as she went to get her coat, to go back to the flat.

'Mum?' said Simon, as Leanne left the back room,

'Yeah Si?'

'Where are you going?'

'Oh just for a walk, I'll be back soon Si- don't worry,'

'okay,'

Leanne turned around to go out again when Simon continued;

'Where's Nick gone?'

Leanne turned around, she was speechless. Stella saw her struggling and helped her out;

'He's just gone away for a few days, he'll be back soon'

'Why did he go? What's happened?'

Stella was about to intervene when Leanne said;

'Nothings happened Si,'

'Then why are we living here again?'

'We just thought we'd come and spend some time with grandma Stella, didn't we?' she said, looking at Stella, who was unconvinced, but nodded, for the sake of Simon.

'I miss him,' he said,

Leanne sat on the sofa next to Simon and wrapped her arms around him.

'I do too sweetheart, I do too.'

'Have you fallen out with him? Because Uncle David's fallen out with Kylie, Max said so,'

Leanne felt the tears build up behind her eyes,

'No,' she said, stroking Si's hair. She felt Stella watching her. 'No, Si, we've not fallen out.' She kissed the top of his head.

'Now, you okay?'

'Yeah,' he said, giving her a hug.

'Okay, well I'm going to go for that walk, I'll be back in a bit, okay?'

Simon nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Leanne went into the flat, expecting the same reception that she'd been getting the past 13 days, silence. But this time, when she went in the flat, it felt different. She walked around but she couldn't figure out what it was. She opened the fridge, and she saw the milk she'd bought for him had been opened. A little had gone from the top- he's had a coffee. Leanne suddenly spun round. He was back.

She walked over to the bedroom, and the door was ajar. She pushed it open to see some of Nick's clothes slung on the bed. The clothes he wore the night he told her. She walked over and gently picked them up. They smelt. He obviously hadn't changed whilst he'd been gone. She picked them up and put them in the washer. She thought she'd wait until they'd done, then she'd put them in the dryer.

Kylie was halfway through her shift when Nick came out of the office.

'Want to bring your stuff round now? I can't concentrate with it all in the office.'

'…..er yeah,' she said, 'but what about here?'

'Well I'm sure these lot can manage for half an hour,' he said, getting irritated.

He and Kylie had all of her stuff between them, walking out of the office, as they were leaving the Bistro, Michelle and Steve walked in.

Nick looked awkwardly as he walked past them, Kylie following behind.

'Did you just see what I saw?' said Michelle

'Nick taking Kylie's things?'

'hmmmm,'

'They're not together are they? I thought it was just a one night stand…'

'So did I…'


	23. Chapter 23

Leanne was still in the flat, sat on the sofa, playing candy crush on her phone, waiting for the washer to stop. When suddenly, she heard the key turn in the door. She jolted her head round, she wanted to see Nick, even though he's hurt her, she knew he was hurting too.

Their eyes met.

He froze.

'What the hell are you doing?' said Kylie, stuck behind a motionless Nick.

Leanne's eyes were then suddenly drawn to the bags Nick held in his hands, and Kylie behind him. She felt stupid. Kylie, of course. He didn't want her anymore, he wanted Kylie. She was the mother of his possibly child. She was younger than Leanne. More fun. Prettier….

Leanne continued to torture herself as she stood up, she almost tripped. Kylie then emerged from behind Nick.

'Oh…' she said, surprised to see Leanne.

Nick still hadn't spoke. He was shocked to see her there.

'I was just leaving..' uttered Leanne

'No,' said Nick

Leanne looked at him,

'Kylie, give me them, go on, I've got them. You go back to the Bistro…. Leanne please don't go,'

Kylie left immediately, glad to escape the awkward situation.

Nick fell about nervously, trying to move all Kylie's bags, but dropping them, his hands shaking.

'Come here' said Leanne, 'let me get some of them'

Nick was too nervous to say thank you.

'The bedroom yeah?' said Leanne, gesturing towards the bags, then to their bedroom.

'No! No, oh god no' stumbled Nick- 'The spare room,'

Leanne breathed a silent sigh of relief- so they weren't sleeping together?

She went into the spare room and put the bags she held on the floor, and Nick put the others on the bed.

'Leanne… I need to talk to you'

'Well that's funny, cause I need to talk to you too,' she got a lump in her throat.

Nick then felt a pain. A paralysation. He wanted to hug her, hold her, tell her he was sorry. But he knew it wasn't his place, not anymore. She probably hated him.

'I'm so sorry,' he said, his voice wavering.

'I know you are,' she tried to smile, wiping away the tear that came down her right cheek.

He was confused. Why wasn't she angry? Shouting at him? Sticking the boot in?

'Want me to make you a drink?' he said

She nodded, then followed him out of the spare room.

They both sat down on the sofa, next to eachother, but with a clear gap inbetween them.

'I never, ever meant to hurt you Lea, honest. It just… happened…. I was so upset- she was upset, we were both drunk…'

'I know,' she said, understandingly.

'And I know you probably hate my guts right now,' he said

'Don't be daft' she said, reaching her hand across to touch his.

He flinched, not because he didn't want her to touch him. Because it was unexpected. It was her touch, he'd gone almost two weeks without it, and it was a million times better than he'd ever remembered it.

Leanne immediately pulled her hand away, feeling she had misread the situation. Maybe he was with Kylie?

'Sorry,' he said sheepishly

's'ok,' said Leanne, embarrassed, she felt rejected, pathetic.

'I love you' he said

She didn't know what to say. From where she was standing, he wanted nothing more to do with her- kylie was moving in, he'd flinched away from her, what was going on?

When she didn't reply, he reached his hand across to hers, the one which wasn't holding her tea. He curled his fingers around hers, to reassure her of his feelings.

She looked up. His eyes looked glassy. Painful. She squeezed his hand. And she knew. She knew she'd forgiven him. She had forgiven him before, but now she knew- she was sure. She smiled at him. It was awkward, there was so much to say, but neither of them wanted to discuss it.


	24. Chapter 24

Nick was also confused. Had she forgiven him? Or was she just being sympathetic?

'I love you too,' she whispered.

She continued to keep hold of his hand;

'So… whats Kylie doing here?'

'David chucked her out- shes only here until she finds somewhere, she was kipping on the bistro sofa so… she had nowhere else to go,'

'Oh yeah, Max's still with David,'

'It's you I want Lea,' he said, as though Leanne was convinced he was in love with Kylie.

'I know,' she said

'Why are you being so nice to me?' he finally said

'Because I love you,' she said, 'And we're going to make this work.'

Nick's face turned into pure shock.

'You… you … you mean.. you've..' he couldn't get his words out

Leanne put her mug down and edged closer to him.

'We're made of strong stuff you and me,' she said, 'we'll get through this,'

Nick breathed the biggest sigh of relief, then beamed.

'You mean it?' he said 'You really mean it? Because it's not a funny joke if not,'

'I mean it,' she said '100%'

She leant in and kissed him, he kissed her back, passionately. He wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let her go.

Sorry it's only short- I've been in Paris this weekend so I need to write some more! Please review:-)


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up, the sun shining through the tiny gap in our curtains and into my eyes. I squinted, _our curtains_. I was home. I gazed over to my left, he was sleeping peacefully, his eyelids gently closed. I smiled to myself, things were back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be. I was dreading David finding out Nick was home, Kylie came back last night- I don't think she knows I'm here. I was in the bedroom when she arrived, and we never came out.

David would want revenge, I knew that. I just didn't want Nick to get hurt. I knew he was sorry. And I believed him when he told me it was a one off, a mistake.

He began to stir, gently ruffling the sheets as he woke. He slowly opened his eyes, I smiled at him and he smiled back. With a smile 10 times bigger than mine. He reached for my hand, I moved closer to him. It felt right.

'Morning' he whispered

'Morning' I replied, kissing him


	26. Chapter 26

Kylie was already up, she'd been awake ages, had a shower and was getting some cereal out of the cupboard when Nick and Leanne came out of the bedroom.

'Oh… morning' she said awkwardly

'Morning,' said Nick

'Yeah, morning,' said Leanne

Kylie felt awkward, she knew they were back together. It was pretty obvious. But she didn't know if they wanted her to know or not… but then again, they weren't exactly being discrete….

Nick put the kettle on and went to the fridge to get out some milk when the phone rang. Leanne went to go and get it.

'Hello?'

'Oh, hi, I'm ringing for a Mr Tilsley,'

'Yeah, I'm his wife, can I ask who's calling please?'

Nick froze, realising the phone must have been for him.

'It's doctor Carter,'

Leanne froze.

'Hello? Leanne?'

'Oh, er, he's not in at the minute' Leanne lied, 'can I get him to ring you when he gets back?'

'Sure,'

'Do you want me to give him a message or?'

'No, just get him to ring me back as soon as he can, thanks Leanne'

'Bye'

'Bye'

Leanne slowly put down the phone. It reminded her of the message on the answer machine. She knew she had to talk to Nick, but when they were together last night, she had completely forgot. She was so lost in the moment that she hadn't thought about it. But reality had kicked in. She had to talk to him.

'Kylie, do you mind giving us a minute?' said Leanne

'Er, no, sure- I'll go open up the Bistro if you want?' she said, putting down her cereal.

'Yeah, ta,' said Leanne

'You okay?' said Nick

'Sit down,' she said

'Lea?' said Nick, worried now.

'Just sit down Nick,'

He sat on the sofa, and she sat next to him.

'If this is about last night, Leanne, just know I have never wanted anything more. If you're having cold feet or thinking you've made a mistake, then I understand. But I love you so much and last night was…. Amazing. I love you and I'm never going to let you down again, the Kylie thing was a one off and you can trust me Lea, I-'

She cut him off.

'It's not that,'

'Then what is it?' he said, confused.

'When you were gone…. There was a message on the answer machine…'

Nick raised his eyebrows, 'what kind of message?'

Leanne took a deep breath.

'From the hospital.'


	27. Chapter 27

I sat there. Shit. Shit shit shit. I didn't want her to find out like this. To be honest, I didn't want her to find out at all. I didn't want her to feel sorry for me. I wanted her to come back because she loved me, forgiven me. Not because she felt sorry for me. That must've been why she came back, why last night happened. Because she felt sorry for me. I didn't want her pity.

'Why didn't you tell me?' she said, her eyes brimming with tears, her voice trembling. A tear ran down her cheek.

I couldn't answer her. I couldn't believe she knew all along and hadn't breathed a word of it.

'Nick, Nick listen, I'm not angry or anything. I'm just worried about you, I mean why didn't you tell me we could have gone through this together? We will go through this together,' she said, taking my hand.

'Don't feel sorry for me,' I snapped.

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Her face turned from concerned and upset to hurt. I knew I'd just thrown her kindness back in her face, nice one Nick.

'Sorry,' I said, tightening my grip on her hand, just before she was about to pull it away.

'I just… I don't know.. I don't want you sympathy Lea, and if that's what last night was then I-'

'Last night was amazing,' she interrupted me, 'And it most certainly wasn't out of sympathy,'

'So you're telling me if you didn't know about the cancer- we'd still of got back together?'

'The only reason I found out was because I was here, waiting for you..'

'How d'you mean?' I said, confused

'I was here, waiting for you, to tell you I'd forgiven you, hoping you were safe. That's when I saw the answering machine flash..'

'You'd forgiven me?'

She nodded.

'I hurt you, and I know that. I cant blame you for being upset and making a mistake.' She Said.

I couldn't believe it, I was stunned.

'Now why didn't you tell me?' she repeated, moving herself closer to me.

I didn't know what to say.

'Well when did you find out?'

'The day I told you about Kylie,' I said, 'I was scared. I wanted to tell you… but I couldn't tell you about the cancer and keep deceiving about Kylie, I couldn't cope with the guilt. I was hardly coping as it was. The thought of you finding out after I'd gone….'

'You're not going anywhere- okay. You listen to me now,' she said, crying, but trying to wipe away her tears. 'You're going to get through this,' she put her arms around me,

'And I'm going to be here with you every step of the way,'

I let myself fall into her arms, as she hugged me. I felt her tears fall down onto my head.

'Every step of the way,' she repeated, kissing the top of my head.


	28. Chapter 28

It was a few hours later and both Nick and Leanne were dressed, showered and ready for work. Nick was apprehensive, he knew people would be talking about him and Kylie. And he hadn't seen David yet, or his mum or Audrey for that matter. He was dreading seeing David, he knew things would kick off. And he knew Audrey would be so disappointed in him. He didn't want to leave the flat. He just wished him and Lea could stay there, forever.

'You ready?' she said, getting her keys

'Yeah, er… yeah' he replied nervously, getting off the sofa and grabbing his coat.

Leanne could sense his awkwardness. She knew he was nervous.

'Come on,' she said, 'it's going to be fine. And anyway, I'm here, remember that,' she said hugging him.

**Nick's perspective;**

As we walked from the flat, and closer to the bistro, I felt my stomach tie in knots. Leanne's hand firmly in mine was the only thing keeping me reassured. I wanted to go home. Lock myself away, I didn't want to face people.

Just as we reached the door of the bistro, Leanne stopped me.

'Me and you- we're in this together' she said, before kissing me.

She said it to reassure me about Kylie, but I knew she was talking about the cancer too. I was so lucky to have her support.

We went into the Bistro, and things suddenly fell a lot quieter. Not silence, but definitely quieter. I was just glad there weren't many people in there, apart from Norris and Mary. Typical.


	29. Chapter 29

'Oooooh eh up! It's Tilsley,' whispered Norris

'its both the Tilsley's' said Mary

'what the-' began Norris, watching Nick and Leanne behind the bar together

'i don't get it,' said Mary

'me neither' said Norris

'but what about Kylie?'

'well she must know!' Said Norris

'well obviously,' said Mary, watching Leanne 'the whole street knows!'

'then why hasn't she turfed him out- this is Leanne Battersby you know. She who begs for forgiveness yet never forgives.'

'yes well, she's not a Battersby anymore- is she Norris? She's a Tilsley'

'yeah well they're just as bad!'

at the bar, Leanne and nick had been oblivious to the gossiping going on. Although Nick was quickly becoming paranoid around Kylie, fearing what it would do to Leanne. Every time Kylie came into contact with Leanne, Nick could sense his wife's fury. Her rage. Her upset. Her hurt. It hurt him. Knowing what he had done to her. Even though they weren't together at the time, he had betrayed his wife. The love of his life. And that would never go away. Yet Nick tried to keep the peace witching the bistro. He didnt want a scene. He would show Leanne he was sorry, and how much he loved her, just not in the bistro.

'Two white wines for table four' said Kylie

leanne did not reply, however began to get two wine glasses out.

'look... Leanne... I'm-'

'don't speak to me'

'look, Leanne-'

''I said DONT SPEAK TO ME' Nick turned around, hearing the commotion. The rest of the bistro stared.

Kylie stood silent. Leanne got out the white wine, ignoring the attention she had attracted.'

'thanks,' said Kylie, taking the drinks off Leanne

'for what- the loan of my husband for the night or for not breaking your nose yet?'

Kylie stood in an awkward silence. Like the rest of the bistro. Again.

'come on then- I want to know.' Said Leanne

'look, Leanne it wasn't like that-'

'like what?! You still slept with my husband'

'he weren't even your husband then!'

'oh so that makes it alright does it?'

'because planning to leave your husband on the day of your wedding's alright isn't it?'

'And what has that got to do with you?'

'well I'm not being funny but you can hardly blame the poor bloke for going on the rebound after what you did. Selfish cow.'

'Im not blaming him!' Said Leanne, defensively 'I'm blaming you'

'Nick deserves better.'

'Look..' Said Nick feeling awkward 'just leave it yeah, not now eh?'

leanne felt guilty. She saw the look on Nick's face. The last thing he needed was stress.

'Fine.' She said 'but you listen to me- I'm not finished with you yet. Not by a long chalk.'

leanne turned away from Kylie, and back to her work. Kylie took the drinks over to table 4.


	30. Chapter 30

That night, nick Leanne and Kylie returned to the flat. the atmosphere sad so awkward, Kylie couldn't look either of nick or Leanne in the eye. She felt like such a third wheel, well, obviously. She knew Leanne hated her, and she knew Nick had sympathy for her- despite the situation. But they completely ignored her, as if she wasn't even there. They were all over each other and Kylie didn't know what to do with herself. She just sat in the spare room watching tv. She could hear item in the living room, laughing, joking together. She longed to have that back with David, but she knew it would never happen. She also feared for when David got a hold of Nick, like Leanne. That was the one thing they had in common, besides sleeping with the bistro owner.

'No, I never said that!' Laughter Leanne

'yes you did!' Said Nick

'alright when did I say that?!' She giggled,

'you said when we were on honeymoon that you liked peanuts! Remember- we had them m&ms on the plane!'

'no we never!'

'yes- we did Mrs Tilsley'

'well- these peanuts are angin'

'you said you liked them! That's why I bought them!'

'No I didn't! Anyway, what else have we got to eat besides these disgusting things?' Said Leanne, picking up the peanuts

'errrrrrr I don't know, have a look'

as Leanne began routing through the cupboards she suddenly said, 'have we got any cheddars?'

'Cheddars?'

'you hate cheddars,'

'well, I proper fancy some' she continued to search for the crisps, nick came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

'i know what I fancy' he said

she laughed, 'oh ,y god, how cheesy are you?!'

'not as cheesy as those cheddars, he winked, nodding towards the packet right in front of Leanne, which she had been completely oblivious to.

She picked them up and opened them, turning around, Nick's arms still protectively around her.

'want one?'

'no ta. You can have them,'

'mmm, they're good,'

'You know, lea,'

'Leanne looked up, knowing the conversation had gotten serious.

'I know it's hard for you with Kylie. I just want you to know I am really, really sorry. About everything.'

'i know.' She said, putting her hands on his arms. 'You don't need to tell me okay. You and me- we're good. Dont worry.' She said.

She leant in to kiss him, they kissed for a short while then Nick pulled away.

'what's up.. Is something wrong?' Said Leanne, sheepishly, embarassed.

seeing the sudden concern in Leanne's eyes, Nick smiled, quick to reassure her- 'them cheddars,' he said 'a bit cheesy' he winked at her

Her face broke back into a grin, 'I love you,' she said

'I love you too,'

she leant forward into nick and nestled her head on his chest, he tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Everything was okay again, back to normal.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning Kylie was up early , she'd been awake half the night and decided she might aswell do something productive instead of lying in bed feeling sorry for herself. She got up, got dressed and left the flat and went straight to the bistro.

She set up all the tables and chairs, got all the crockery out, the menus, rewrote the specials board, and even began polishing the glasses. She needed to keep preoccupied. She planned on going to see David. She knew he would most likely income into contact with Nick that day- he hasn't seen him since he got back, but surely that was going to change soon. Nick wasn't hiding in a cardboard box, and David seeked revenge. As much as Kylie's heart lay with David, she couldn't let anything aha open to his brother.

'morning' whispered Nick

leanne rolled over to face him, 'morning' she said, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

'you know,' said Nick 'I'm scared Lea,'

'course you are. Come here,' she said, pulling him closer

'what if the doctor says-'

''don't- dont think about it,'

'but we have to Lea. What if its bad news,

'right- listen, I am with you 100% of the way. Okay. And if this appointment doesn't go well, then we'll handle it together'

Nick nodded.

'You're going to be fine, Nick, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you'

kylie, meanwhile, had run out of things to do at the bistro. She had done a everything and Nick and Leanne weren't in for another 45 minutes. She had some time to kill and she knew just what to do with it.

Nick and Leanne were up and dressed. Nick was making Leanne a coffee while she was putting some toast on.

'do you think it's time for Si to come home?' Said Nick

'if you want- sounds good to me'

'just thinking you know, getting things back to normal. I can't wait to see him.'

'he'll be excited to see you,' said Leanne

'haha I doubt that,' Nick laughed

'you're joking aren't you- he was almost in tears one night. Asking where you were,'

'you serious?' Said Nick, shocked

Leanne nodded. 'You're good dad to him Nick,'

'yeah, but I'm not his dad, am I'

'you're a massive part of his life Nick and don't think he doesn't you because he does. No, you're not his dad, you're his stepdad and he loves spending time with you. We're a family Nick- and just because he hasn't got your blood in him- thats not going to change.'

Kylie locked up the Bistro and headed over to number 8.

*knock*

no answer

*knock*

no answer.

*knock knock*

she knew Gail would be up, her shift started in 10 minutes.

finally, Gail answered the door.

'oh, it's you.' She said, in her usual approving tone.

'can I speak to David please?'

'He wants nothing to do with you.'

'Please Gail, just five minutes,'

'five minutes! You think anything you've got to say deserves five minutes of David's time?! He-'

'Nick's back' Kylie interrupted

'What?' Said Gail, stunned

'he's back and back with Leanne. I think I need to talk to David before he sees him.'

'oh... Yes.. Well, then, er... Come in'


	32. Chapter 32

Nick and Leanne got to the bistro to find that everything had already been done. Gail has just finished ever cleaning shift and was getting her coat on, and they knew Kylie must've been up early, but they were unaware of just how early. Everything had ale ready been done for them.

However, they weren't going to get any peace from Gail. She quickly turned around, getting her coat from the coat hooks. She stared at her son in silence. Neither Nick or Leanne knew what to say.

'so it's true then.' Gail said, breaking the awkward silence hat had quickly filled the room.

'what?' Said Nick, nervously

'youre back,'

Nick just nodded. He felt so ashamed and embarrassed.

Gail's eyes quickly shifted to Nick's hand, where Leanne's was still firmly interlocked. Nick just stood in silence, he didnt know what to say to his mum. He knew she hated him at that moment.

Leanne, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to speak out to Gail.

'well, what did you expect him to do- live in his Car for the rest of his life?'

Gail suddenly felt shocked, she wasn't prepared for Leanne's comebacks.

'its despicable. What he's done.'

'and remind me again Gail, who asked you?' Said Leanne, patronisingly

'I am David's mother. Do you expect me just to let this go?'

'yeah and you're also Nick's mother, you know Gail you are unbelievable'

'excuse me? I'm unbelievable? If you hadn't gone to see Peter Barlow on your wedding day then none of this would have happened!'

'Exactly. It's not just Nick's fault Gail. It's mine, and Kylie's and Peter's. And even David's.'

'dont you dare speak bad about my David'

'oh yeah- sorry I forgot, he was the golden child wasn't he? Throwing you down the stairs, going to prison- but Nick's obviously the malicious one in this family.'

'that doesn't change what he did on Christmas night.'

'look, Gail.' Said Leanne, really frustrated now. 'Give Nick a break eh?'

Gail rolled her eyes and went to the door of the bistro, 'no,' she said 'and you two are a car crash waiting to happen' she left the bistro. Leaving Nick and Leanne.

'look, Lea, you don't have to do that,'

'you think I'm going to stand here and let her speak to you and look at you- like some dirt on the floor?'

Nick smiled.

'come on,' she said, tugging on his hand, ' let's go get Si. There's nothing to do here,'

'yeah,' said Nick

She kissed him and he suddenly felt ready to face the world again. They left the bistro, ready to see Simon.

kylie, meanwhile was trying to reason with David.

'look I'm not saying thou have to forgive him!' Shouted Kylie

'good!' screamed David 'because thats never going to happen'

'Im just saying please don't lose it!'

'awww are we going all protective over him now eh- first you're in his bed, now you're sticking up for each other , quite the romantic love story'

'David! Don't be daft. Im not interested in Nick- he's not interested in me. He's back with Leanne.'

'you what?!'

'theyre back together- please please don't do anything stupid David.'

'theyre back together?!'

'yeah, she's forgiven him...'

'well don't get any ideas because I'm not forgiving you any time soon.'

kylie looked down at her hands. well, that's all I came to say. Just please please don't do anything stupid David. Not just for Nick's sake, but your own.'


	33. Chapter 33

Nick and Leanne were walking down the street, from the bistro, ready to see Simon. Unfortunately, all the underworld workers were making their way to the factory.

'just keep walking,' said Leanne to Nick, noticing the attention they had attracted

'what the hell?' Said Sally

'no way!' Said Fiz

'what about Kylie?!' Said Sean

'well... She must have taken him back' said Fiz

'god knows why,' said Sally

'stupid cow,' said Beth -'He's been sleeping with your sister in law!' She shouted to Leanne, who had passed them now on the street.

'Beth!' Said Fiz

'well- it's true!'

Leanne turned around, much to Nick's dismay.

'you what?!' She said, removing her arm from its linked position with Nick's.

'Lea, just Leave it,'

''I said, you what?!' Leanne repeated, ignoring Nick

'him,' said Beth, nodding at Nick. 'Sleeping with Kylie'

'and remind me why that's any of your business big gob?!' Exclaimed Leanne

'oi!' Said Beth

'Ladies, what's going on?' Said Carla, coming out of the factory and onto the street where all the commotion was happening.

'her!' Shouted Beth gesturing towards Leanne, who was seriously infuriated.

'what I chose to do has nothing to do with you, alright?!' Shouted Leanne

'whatever- you do what you want love cause he'll only do it again,'

'right!' Said Leanne launching herself at Beth

'oi!' Said Carla

'get off you mad woman' screamed Beth

'oi! Leanne get off her'

Leanne ignored the shouts, as Carla prised Beth off Leanne, and Nick was gently trying to tug his wife away.

'you leave my staff alone you demented bat' said Carla

'when she keeps her nose put of my business I'll happily leave her alone' snarled Leanne

'keep your knickers on.' Said Beth, frustrating Leanne. She was about to start on Beth again, when Nick clung to her arm.

'Lea don't, it's not worth it- lets not have round 2,'

Carla was forcing her staff back down the street, and into the factory, leaving Nick and Leanne on the street- with some of the locals staring.

'come on,' said Nick, putting his arm around Leanne's shoulder. She leant into him,

'just wish people would mind their own,'

'what do you expect- its Beth,' chuckled Nick, trying to lighten the mood.

Leanne smiled half heartedly, continuing down to the pub to see Simon.

They went into the empty pub, they heard Stella getting Simon's breakfast, Eva, Gloria and Karl were upstairs. Leanne went into the back room, Nick wairing outside the door.

'Now strawberry jam, Si?'

'yes please,' the little boy replied

Leanne went in the back room, much to Stella's surprise.

'oh, hiya love,'

'MUM!' Said Simon

'morning Si,' she smiled as Simon gave her a hug. 'Hi mum,'

'you alright?' She said

'yeah, thanks,'

''it's just... Er ... Someone said.. Er,' her voice trailed off, 'Nick' she mouthed

Leanne looked down awkwardly, she knew her mum wouldn't approve.

'look, Si, how about you come home tonight after school? I know you like staying here with grandma Stella,'

'come home?' Said Si

Leanne could feel Stellas eyes burning into her.

'yeah'' she smiled, her arms still around Simon.

'but what about Nick?' Said Simon sadly, 'when's he coming home?'

'Well...' Said Leanne

Nick opened the door to the back room, and Si's face lit up.

'Nick!' he said, running up too Nick and throwing his arms around him

'alright big man?' He said, hugging Simon

'yeah!' He smiled. 'Where have you been? I thought you'd left us,'

'hey, I'd never leave you Si. You and your mum mean the world to me, it's time you came back home'

simon smiled, hugging Nick again.

Stella watched on, as Leanne joined the two in their hug. She sighed, then went back to the kitchen. "It won't last" she thought to herself.

Leanne didnt care though, she didnt care what anyone thought. She was with her two favourite boys, she smiled, she had her family back. Nick tightened his arm around her, and kissed her, Simon smiled, things were back to normal.

Ps sorry if there are loads of spelling mistakes- my iPad keeps autocorrecting things and its sooooo annoying!


	34. Chapter 34

Kylie returned to the bistro feeling deflated, David wasn't going to listen to her, and now he knew Nick was back, we was definitely going to be on the warpath. She feared she'd made things even worse. She began to get back to work and prepare to open up the bistro for lunch, she assumed Nick and Leanne had gone out, after seeing most of the work had already been done.

Gail, on the other hand had gone back home, and was doing some ironing when David came back in.

'you alright love? Thought you were at work?'

'grans sent me home'

'why? What's up?'

David shrugged

'what... Er... What did Kylie want?'

'nothing,'

'nothing? She seemed pretty desperate to me...'

'nothing important,' said David

'er, do you... er, have you seen... Your brother?'

David ignored her, and silence filled the air.

After dropping an extremely happy Simon off at school, Nick and Leanne were now at the hospital, for Nick's appointment. They were sat in the waiting room, they were early. Nick was always early, for everything. In fear of being late. Leanne had tried to tell him a million times that he didnt have to be 20 minutes early for everything, but today she hadn't. She knew there'd be no point. It'd just stress him out more. She wanted him to be as at ease and as relaxed as he could be. they were sat next to each other, obviously, Nick was silent, as was Leanne. She slipped her hand in his and helps it tight. Nick's palms were sweaty, and shaking ever so slightly. But Leanne didnt remove her hand, she knew her husband needed her now, more than ever. She glanced at him, but he was staring at something, his gaze not shifting. She kissed the side if his face, between his cheek and temple. Then rested her head on his shoulder. Time ticked away, as Leanne watched the clock, still from Nick's shoulder. Nick still sat in silence.

'you're going to be okay' she whispered into his ear, when he didnt reply, she squeezed his hand, he turned to face her. She kissed him, then said. 'I love you' she grazed his face with her hand, then a nurse came out;

'Mr Nick Tilsley?' Se read off her clipboard

Nick remained motionless, Leanne nodded at him, she could see the fear in his eyes. he still didnt move, Leanne stood up, her hand in Nicks, pulling him up.

'come on,' she said,

'ah, Nick,' smiled the nurse, 'just through here' she gestured towards a door behind her.

Nick slowly began to walk towards the door, Leanne firmly at his side.


	35. Chapter 35

In their appointment, the doctor told Nick that he had a small tumor in his throat. The tumor was small at at the moment- not of great risk. However, the positioning of the rumor meant that it was unable to be removed where it currently was. But the longer they left it to operate, the more the tumor would grow, and the more dangerous it would become. They told him to go back in a week, and he needed another scan. He would need two operations, and would need to be on medication- if everything went to plan. The doctor told Nick that the survival rate of this type of cancer was 50/50, and that the operation was complex but a procedure that had been carried out very successfully numerous times at the hospital.

Nick struggled to consume all the information, it was Leanne who was doing the talking. Nick just shut down into himself, he was in a kind of denial. He didn't want to believe that this was happening to him. Leanne on the other hand, was being practical. Although she was scared, scared to death of losing her husband, she knew she had to be there to support him. She had to be the strong one, he'd helped her out so many times, picked her up when she was down. She knew she had to do the same for him, and wear a smile, even if it was fake, and killing her inside.

After they'd finished at the hospital, Leanne decided Nick needed some cheering up. She was about to suggest they went out, for a walk or something, when she realised she had 14 missed calls from Kylie, and 11 new messages.

'What?' said Leanne, obviously still repulsed with Kylie

'Where the hell are you? We're rushed off our feet here!'

'We're busy.' said Leanne

'Well, can you get a move on and get here?! There's only me and Mark and we're jam packed! Friday Lunchtimes are one of the busiest,'

'Right. We're on our way.' said Leanne

'Oh.. and can I just have a word with Nick.. please?'

'What for? Ask him if he's free tonight?' said Leanne, sarcastically

'Leanne,' pleaded Kylie, 'It was never like that, and no, but I really need to tell him something,'

'I can pass a message on,' continued Leanne

'urugh, fine,' said Kylie, 'David knows Nick's back, and he's angry- so I just thought I'd warn you,'

Leanne's voice softened, 'Oh... right.. okay, thanks.' she hung up the phone.

'We need to get back to the bistro,' she said,

'yeah,' said Nick

'Look, you go back to the flat if you want- I'm sure me and Kylie can manage- Mark's working too,'

'Oh, what, and have people asking a million questions? No, I'd rather just carry on as normal.'

'you sure?'

Nick nodded, 'yeah, I don't want anyone to know,'

'Okay,' said Leanne, comforting him. 'Look... David might be there when we get back, so just take it easy okay, I don't want you getting hurt,'

'I deserve it,' said Nick

'Hey, no matter what you and Kylie did, I'm not gonna sit there and let you get beat up okay'

'just let him go off on one- he'll calm down after that,'

'Oh yeah, and what are we going to say to Simon when you come home with a bust lip and two black eyes, eh?'

'Nothing, look, I'll be fine, come on, we need to get back.'

When they arrived back at the bistro, Kylie wasnt very happy.

'Oh here they are- finally!'

'Give it a rest Kylie,' snapped Leanne

'Well I'm sorry but I've been here-' Kylie was cut off when David came charging through the door.

'Where is he?' he said, glaring at Leanne

'I beg your pardon?' said Leanne, knowing full well what David wanted

'Nick. Where is he?'

Just then, Nick came out of the office. Before he could look up to see David, he had him pinned against the wall. 'YOU' David began 'YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE!'

Leanne watched on, alongside all the horrified customers.

Nick didn't fight back, he just took the punches David threw at him. Kylie tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't. Leanne couldn't bear it, she was about to go over- do something. When Nick's prediction came true. David stopped swinging his arm. He looked at a downtrodden Nick, to weak to retaliate. He couldn't be bothered. He had got bored. He wanted to provoke a reaction from Nick, but he got nothing. He looked his brother up and down, then stormed back out of the bistro.

'Oh my god,' said Leanne, rushing over

'Lea I'm fine'

'You're obviously not,' said Kylie

'Look at your face,' trembled Leanne

'I'll be fine, I'll just go wash it,'

'Come on, lets go clear you up,' said Leanne, going into the office with Nick.

Kylie apologised to the customers, although half of them had walked out. This is exactly what she didn't want. David was out for revenge, and she knew Nick was going to get it.

The next few days were quite quiet for Nick and Leanne, the locals gossiped, inevitably, and Nick's face still had some cuts and bruises. But they had had no more run-ins with David. Kylie was still living in the flat, much to Leanne's dismay, and Simon was home. It was getting a lot more normal, and it was as though nothing had happened, when Kylie wasnt around that was. But Leanne couldn't relax, she knew things might not always be this way. Nick was ill, dangerously ill. And he wouldnt face up to it. He wanted to go on, like nothing was wrong. And she understood, that he wanted to forget about it until he had to go to the hospital, but he wouldnt open up about it, not even to her.


	36. Chapter 36

It was 2 weeks later, Nick had gone to his appointment, they did another scan, his tumor hadn't moved. It hadn't grown. That was the only positive.

Nick and Leanne were in the cafe, for breakfast, after dropping Simon off at attracted a lot of attention, the did everywhere. People disapproved, even though they had nothing to do with it.

'Morning Roy,' Said Beth

'Ah, cake run?'

'Oh yes,'

'Bit early in the day isn't it,'

'Yeah, well, have you seen the weather, we need some cheering up us lot, stitching in that factory.'

'go on then, what are you after?'

'there,' said Beth, handing Roy the list full of what the girls wanted. As she stood, waiting for Roy to get her order ready, Beth spied Leanne and Nick out of the corner of her eye.

'oh eh up,' she said, 'you after round two or something?'

Leanne turned around, at the realisation Beth was talking to her.

'you what?' She said

'you,you're out of control. Try and keep a leash on her will ya?' Said Beth, to Nick

'oh, I'm not the dog round here love,' said Leanne

'you sure about that?' Beth laughed

'im not the one who lives with a rat- and I'm not talking about Darrel.'

'oi! Don't you dare say anything about my Kirky.'

'Oh, but you can insult Nick and expect no reaction from me?' Leanne's voice was getting louder,

'Lea' pleaded Nick, reaching Leanne's hand across the table.

'thats different though isn't it- Kirky didn't sleep with his sister in law,'

'is it any of your business if I've taken Nick back or not?'

'bet you didn't take him back though did you,' said Beth, smailing to herself

'what?' Said Leanne

'Bet he paid you, you know like the old days?'

'RIGHT' said Leanne, standing up

'Beth!' Shouted Anna, 'get out!'

'im only saying- I mean its true, it wouldn't be the first time would it?!'

Leanne was about t hurl herself at Beth, again, when Nick stood Infront of her.

'you take that back' said Nick, in a quiet, yet aggressive voice

'what is this- you're all ganging up on Beth day?!'

'i said take, that, back.'

'Nick, just let her leave' said Anna- 'Beth get out!'

'not until she apologises for what she just said. Take that back about Leanne,'

'oh why- touched a nerve have I?'

'you don't tak about her like that-'

'Nick, it's alright,' said Leanne

'no- no it's not!' nick had suddenly gone bright red, he was very angry. Beth suddenly looked shocked,

'alright.. Soz, never meant to get you that angry,' she placed her money on the counter then took her box of cakes.

'i think you better leave' said Anna

'why- Nick's not done anything wrong,'

'his temper really isnt very pleasant' said Roy

'are you serious?!' Said Leanne

'look, maybe it'd be better if you left,' said Anna, as all the other customers stared.

'you know, this is unbelievable,' said Leanne, 'come on Nick.' She said, feeling very protective of her husband.

Leanne felt so hurt by the way Nick had just been shot down. He was only trying to defend her, and he just got humiliation. She felt so protective over himwalkways always had, naturally- he was her husband, but now he had cancer, even more so. She just wanted to be with him 24/7 to protect him from harm and spend every moment she could with him. But it wahiking of hard when he was public enemy number one. Every time they left the house, they could hear people snarling 'poor David' and 'should be ashamed of yourself. And leanne had had enough, she decided the next time anyone said anything to or about Nick- she would erupt, she didnt care where she was or who she was taking to. She decided that shit was going to go down.


	37. Chapter 37

It had been another few days, and nothing new had changed. Nick was due back at the hospital soon, and although he tried not to let anyone see it, Leanne knew he was scared. That morning, she woke up, to find Nick still fast asleep, usually he was awake first, bright and early. She always woke up in his arms, she didnt know if they'd slept like that all night, or if he'd moved since she'd woken up. But this morning, she woke up alone, Nick was snoring softly at the other side of the bed. She edged herself closer towards him, and lifted up his arm, then slid under it. She interlocked her fingers with his, then placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He didnt stir, so Leanne lay her head on his chest and waited for him to wake up.

kylie, was awake. She was up and dressed, eating her cereal when Simon woke up. He came out of his room and got himself a glass of orange juice.

'morning Si, y'alright?'

'yeah, ta. Why aren't you loving with uncle David no more?'

kylie didn't know what so say, she blurted, 'it's complicated, nothing for you to worry about,'

'so why are you living with us? I thought uncle David hated Nick'

'no, no, don't be daft,' lied Kylie

'thats what max said'

'what?' Said Kylie, shocked

'he said David hated uncle nick and that I shouldn't like him either'

'Eh?' Said Kylie confused 'you take no notice Simon, Okay. ignore them.'

kylie was shocked at what she was hearing, fair enough David was angry at nick, but to poison Simon against him just was not appropriate at all. Kylie was sickened by David's behaviour.

'wheres mum?'

'Shes still asleep si, want me to get you some breakfast? Toast?'

Simon smiled, 'yes please'

'okey doke- jam?'

simon grinned

'jam on toast it is! Coming up,'

leanne was oblivious as to Kylie and Simons conversation, she was so deep in thought. She was worried about nick, about the tumour, about what the doctor would say. As selfish as it sounded she was scared of losing Nick, she was scared that he wouldn't be there, to hold her every morning. To make her laugh when she felt like rubbish. To make her smile, when she didnt think it was possible. To kiss her goodbye when she took Simon to school, to hold her hand when she needed support. To kiss her passionately when they were alone. she was scared of losing the love of her life and the one person she trusted 100%. She felt sick, put she just put that down to the worry.

she felt Nick begin to move, she moved her face closer to his, and kissed him, deeply, gently on the lips. She felt him respond, kiss her back, with the same passion he always did. His eyes remained closed, his hand ran through her hair. Then when they pulled out of their kiss, his eyes opened and locked with hers.

'well, that was the best alarm I've ever had,' he joked

leanne giggled, 'was it now?' She said, seductively, leaning in for another kiss. Their lips came together again, and their tongues moved in sync. Leanne felt Nick's hand glide down her back, it made her hairs stand on edge. She responded, deepening the kiss, even more than it already was. She felt nick's hands tighten around her, she cupped is cheek with her hand. They continued to kiss, forgetting that they had to get up, they didnt care. Leanne began to pull at Nick's pyjama top, still pressing her lips firmly against his. Nick reached for her hands, 'we can't,' he whispered, breathlessly. 'We've got to take Simon to school soon, we'll come back home later' he said. he then placed a soft and long kiss on leannes neck. 'I love you,' she whispered. As nick began to cover her neck with passionate kisses, 'i love you so, so so much,' she whispered into his ear. Well, she tried, she was too caught up in the passion. She suddenly caught sight of the clock next to their bed.

'Nick stop,' she said

Nick ignored her and just continued to run his hands over her almost bare body.

'Nick,' she said, 'we've got to get up. We can come back later, I'm in heaven right now, but if we don't get up then we won't have chance to come back later- we have to take Simon to school,' Nick sat up, his arms still around his wife

'promise me one thing,' he said

'What? Anything,' said Leanne reassuringly

'we don't stop this, just because Im ill. i love you. And this, right here, right now, is my favourite thing in the world. If I die tomorrow then I want to do it here, with you, like this. Holding you, just me and you, together.'

'of course. Its my favourite thing too- you won't get rid of me that easy. But you listen, you're not going to die. I am here with you all the way. ,e and you, we're a team. And we're going to get through this.'

'i love you,' he said

Leanne smiled at him, and leant in to kiss him, which she knew was a mistake. Because as soon as their lips were drawn together, she found it impossible to pull apart. The kiss was deep, passionate. They always were. You could feel the chemistry between them, feel the love they shared for one Another. She shared many things with her husband. But their kisses, we're one of her favourites.

Nick, Leanne and Simon were walking down to Bessie street, when suddenly, Simon said

'max says you don't love mummy,'

'what?' Said Nick, stopping dead in the street

'uncle David said you don't love mummy, if you didnt you wouldnt street her the way you do,'

''don't listen to uncle David,' said leanne

'I love your mum more than anything, Simon.'

'Just ignore him Nick, he's obviously stirring up trouble'

'what- by injecting Simon's head with lies?!'

'Nick, just leave it. Ignore max Si, me and Nick are absolutely fine. I love him and he loves me you have nothing to worry about.'

After nick and Leanne had got to school and dropped him off, Nick wouldn't let the previous conversation go.

'nick leave it. We both know its lies!'

'But Simon doesnt- he's 10 Leanne- what's he supposed to think?!'


	38. Chapter 38

Nick and Leanne went to the hospital and yet again, there was no change. They still couldn't go any further forward, as Nicks tumour hadn't moved. However, it had grown, ever so slightly. But that didnt matter to Leanne. It glad grown. Her husbands tumour had grown and there was nothing she could do to help. Nothing the doctors could do. All she could do was hope. But as the prospect of losing Nick, hope just simply wasn't enough.

later on, they were back at the bistro, and Rita and Dennis came in for a drink, Nick had gone into the office to do some paper work.

'hiya Leanne love, are you alright?'

'Yeah I'm good thanks, what can i Get you?'

'No, I mean are you really alright,' continued Rita, ignoring Leanne's offer. Leanne looked at her blankly, Rita nodded at Kylie.

'oh, yeah, I'm fine... Me and nick are... Okay,' she tried to smile

'good,' said Rita, 'if you need anything you know where I am,'

'yeah, thanks' smiled Leanne. 'Nick's getting so much stick, and I know what he did was wrong but it's not anybody else's business, it's driving me mad,'

'look, love, if you've forgiven him, then I'm sure that's all he's bothered out. Just concentrate on the two of you. That's my advice.'

leanne smiled, not wants, now, what can I get you- on the house?'

Nick, was in the office, he noticed that it was time to pick Simon up from school, he headed out, into the bistro.

'im just gonna go pick Si up,' he said to leanne

'oh, it's okay, I'll do that,'

'no,no' said Nick, 'it's okay, I want to have a chat with him anyway.'

'aw, okay' said Leanne leaning over the bar, 'just don't be too long though' she smiled

'i won't'

She leant over and kissed him, then smiled at him, as he smiled back, she kissed him again, then he headed off topics up Simon. She caught Rita's eye across the bistro, Rita winked at Leanne, she smiled, then got back to work.

as nick waited for Simon at the school gates, he saw David, waiting door Max. He hadn't seen him though, and nick was not about to approach him. The kids flooded out of the school, and Nick kept his eye out for Simon.

when Simon finally dawdled out, last, Nick noticed he seemed rather down.

'you alright mate?' Said Nick, bending down to Simon's level.

simon nodded.

'whats up buddy?' Simon shrugged

'come on mate, you can tell me,'

'max says you don't care about me and mum,'

nick stood, silenced, by what was coming out of Simons mouth.

'he says you don't love mum and you're a horrible person'

'what- Si, take no notice, he doesn't know what he's talking about,'

'is it true you're having a baby with Kylie?'

Nick was floored. How did Simon know all this? Why did David think telling him was appropriate at all?


	39. Chapter 39

On the way home, Nick reassured Simon that everything was okay between him and Leanne. That he loved her more than anything and he was not having a baby with 'Auntie Kylie'. Leanne was shocked to hear that Simon had been upset by Max- well, it was David really. But it was Nick who was more upset. He was fine with David wanting to take things out on him, but where Leanne and Simon were concerned, David had touched a nerve.

But he'd put Simon straight, things had been sorted.

Leanne, on the other hand, was more relieved. The gossiping had died down, there were less jibes. In fact, hardly any. They weren't even aimed at her- just Nick. It was the day of Nick's next hospital appointment. She was praying to god that the tumour had moved. And she was praying to god that it hasn't grown. She was more nervous than Nick was, truth be told. Well, just as nervous.

Leanne had been awake for what seemed like ages, she was anxious. She gazed at the alarm clock, it was 5:43. She moved her eyes back to Nick, her heart broke. She couldn't bear the thought of one day looking over and seeing his side of the bed empty. He must have been awake too, he leaned over to see the alarm clock on his side of the bed. Leanne reached for his hand, he suddenly turned to face her. She smiled, he interlocked their fingers. She moved closer, lifting his arm up and sliding under it, their fingers still intertwined. As her head lay on his chest, Nick kissed the top if it. She looked up at him, and stroked his face with her hand. He looked into her eyes and smiled, a tear began to fall down Leanne's cheek. Nick's hand was quick to wipe it away, swift to comfort his wife.

'Dont,' he whispered, drawing her in.

'Sorry,' whimpered Leanne, nestling her head into Nick's chest.

'Don't be, I'm sorry, it's not your fault,' comforted Nick

'I love you' said Leanne, trying to avoid getting upset. She'd wanted to stay strong for Nick, he was the one going through this, not her. And yet, he was the one holding her, comforting her. Leanne felt guilty, 'I love you' she repeated.

'And I love you,' said Nick, 'more than anything' tightening his grip around Leanne.

She hugged Nick, as he still had his arms around her. She wished she could stay there forever, she felt protected.

'Look...' Began Nick, 'I wanted to talk to you...'

Leanne looked up, she could tell Nick was being serious.

'I... Er.. Well,' Nick struggled to get his words out

'Go on, take your time,' reassured Leanne, stroking Nick's chest.

'You know, when we talked... About kids...'

Leanne nodded.

'And how... We'd try ivf one day- if, if it didnt work,'

Leanne felt awkward, she knew Nick wanted children and that was one thing she thought she would never be able to give him. 'Yeah,' she smiled, reassuring her husband.

'Well, I want to do it now,'

Leanne looked shocked, and sat up.

'Just hear me out,' Nick protested

'Go on,' said Leanne

'If.. If we do it now, then if anything happens to me then-'

Leanne interrupted him, her eyes full with tears. 'Nick, don't' the tears began to stream down her face.

'Im being serious Lea. I know how much you want this, and I want it too. We might not have long, I don't want to be the one to take that away from you'

'Take it away? Nick, I love you so, so much and right now all I want to do is make you happy. You're going to get better,'

'Having a baby would make me happy,'

'Hey, we can have a baby as soon as you're better. We'll have two- in fact we'll have a whole football team if that's what makes you happy,'

'Dont kid yourself Lea, we both know this tumour might not move,'

Leanne took a deep breath. Wiping away her tears that she didnt want her husband to see.

'And... If it doesn't, I want something for you to remember me by,'

Leanne suddenly moved closer and cupped Nick's face in her hands.

'I don't need anything to remember you by- because you're not going anywhere,' her hands were shaking, yet still placed on Nick's face.

'Please Lea,' Nick whispered, 'for me?'

Leanne looked into Nick's eyes, they were glassy. Leanne nodded, 'okay' her lips quivered. She tried to smile, but more tears fell from her eyes. 'Okay' she repeated, 'lets have a baby' she said, excitedly. Although she never planned having her child in fear of using her husband.

'Really?' Said Nick

'Yeah. It'll make you happy, and it will make me happy. We're having a baby- baby Tilsley' she smiled.

'Well, we're going to try,' said Nick, not wanting to get his hopes up.

'We'll talk to the doctor today- in fact, we're going to the hospital anyway, so maybe they'll be someone here we can talk to.'

'Yeah,' smiled Nick.

'And, er although we're going to speak to a doctor, we could always, er, try now?' Said Leanne, a cheeky smile appearing on her face.

'Oh, could we now?'

'Unless you don't want to?' Said Leanne, pretending to be offended, moving away from Nick.

'Hey hey hey,' laughed Nick, pulling her back closer to him, her back to him still.

'Leanneeeeee, come onnn' he joked

'No, no, you just go back to sleep' she said, sarcastically.

Nick moved his arms down to her waist and wrapped them tightly around her. Their bodies were once again pressed,together, he moved one hand up to her neck, and moved her hair to one side, so her neck was bare, Leanne got goosebumps. He replaced his arm back around her waist. Then moved his head down to rest on Leanne's shoulder, pursing his lips, and moving them slowly towards Leanne's neck. She felt them gently grace her skin, they stayed there, as Nick placed soft kisses up and down her neck. She moved her hand up to touch Nick's head, as he continued to kiss her, all over. She turned her face to his, their noses almost touching. He leaned in to kiss her, she closed her eyes, as she moved her face closer to his. Their lips met and Leanne ran her hands through Nick's hair. He pinned her down, as they continued to kiss passionately. His touch was gentle, soft, Leanne started to pull at the neck of Nick's top, moving her hands down to the top of his back. He then reached for her pyjama top, as she took of his...

'Well...' Said Nick, to Leanne, who was lay bare underneath the covers

'Well...' She said, looking over at him

He leant across and kissed her again. When suddenly her phone sat up, covering herself with the duvet.

'Hello?'

'Hiya, love, sorry it's early'

Leanne gazed over to the clock, it was now 8.

'Oh it's alright,'

'Mum' she mouthed to Nick, who moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her as she leant onto him, still speaking to Stella on the phone.

'Do you erm, want to go out for lunch later?'

'Oh,mer, I can't, sorry' said Leanne- Nick's hospital appointment

'Oh, right,'

'Its just we're rammed with bookings at the bistro'

'Its okay love, I see. How's erm... You and Nick?'

'Good thanks,' said Leanne, looking u and smiling at her husband.

'Good, well, as long as you're sure you're prepared in case this baby's his.'

'Yeah... I know, I am'

The thought had escaped her mind. If her and Nick were going to have a baby, then what would she do if Kylie's baby turned out to be his? Or even worse, if things didnt work out for them, and ivf didn't work- and Kylie had Nick's child. Leanne wanted to be the one carrying Nick's baby. She wanted to be the one to give him a child. Not Kylie.

Hi, sorry for the lack in updates recently, please please review. Even if you think it's rubbish- I'd rather you said that so then I know what you like and what you don't. Thank you to those people who do review, it is very much appreciated:-)


	40. Chapter 40

Nick and Leanne went to the hospital, after leaving the bistro in the capable hands of Kylie. Leanne found it increasingly hard around Kylie, she wanted to hate her. She did hate her. But all her energy was focused on Nick right now, she didnt have the energy to fight.

They were called into the consultants room, she could see the anxiety in Nick's eyes.

'Mr Tilsley,'

'Yeah,' replied Nick

'Our latest scans have shown a slight movement in the tumour, however, we have also detected growth,'

Nick nodded, taking this information in.

'Luckily, the tumour is moving nicely in the direction we need it to, if it continues to move like this, then we should be able to successfully carry out your first operation within two to three weeks.'

Leanne reached for Nicks hand, showing her support.

'What, er, what about the growth?' Said Nick, hesitantly.

The doctor looked down, 'the thing is Mr Tilsley, this type of cancer is very, very serious, the tumour is very dangerous, as it could grown to cover your whole throat. Right now, the growth is a concern, yet, we don't need to take any drastic action. It seems to be moving well, it's when the tumour grows without movement that this could be fatal.'

'So... We just need it to move?'

'Indeed.'

'So, what happens if it doesn't move?'

'It depends on the growth,'

'What if it doesn't grow?'

'The tumour is still a risk, we will have to look at appropriate medications and therapies that will help control your condition,'

'What if it gets bigger?'

'Then I'm afraid... And there's no easy way to say this- your condition will turn into stage 2, most likely terminal,'

Leanne had to fight her tears, tightening her grip on Nick's hand, as he blankly stared out the window.

Nick parked up at the flat, and he and Leanne continued down the street, Back to the bistro. Leanne was latched onto Nick's arm, she was scared.

'Hey, why don't we pop into the medical centre?' Said Leanne, as they approached the bus stop

'Now? Nah, I'm not in the mood,

'Nick come on. If we're going to do this, then I want to do it now. The sooner we get started, the sooner we'll have a son- or daughter, to call our own,'

She placed her hands round the back of his neck, he put his hands around her waist.

'I just... I don't know, I don't want to push you into anything,'

'Hey,' she said 'I want this just as much as you. Okay. I want to have your baby Nick, and I want to do it now.' She leaned in and kissed him, 'come on,' she said, taking his hand firmly in hers, as they walked to the medical centre.


	41. Chapter 41

After they had been to the medical centre, Nick and Leanne went to the pub. They had spoken to the doctor and having given Leanne's previous experiences with pregnancy, he suggested not to rush into anything. He said to try naturally, first, and if they weren't successful, then to try ivf. The waiting list was long, but the doctor said he would put them on now, as there was already a high probability Leanne wouldn't be able to conceive naturally. Plus, she'd already expressed interest in ivf, when she was married to Peter.

'Hiya love, what can I get you?' Said Stella, as Nick and Leanne reached the bar.

'Er, I'll just have a coke ta,' said Leanne

'Yeah, me too,' said Nick

'Two cokes, coming up,' said Stella, turning to get their drinks.

'Right,' said Leanne. 'Even though we know there's not much chance of it happening naturally, I think we should still try. You know, I mean even if there's only a tiny chance- that's still a chance right? So, try as much as we can, and then the treatment will-'

'That'll be £4.20 ta' interrupted Stella.

'Oh, there you go,' said Nick, and they then went to a booth, not wanting the whole world to know their business.

'The treatment will be our best option, and as long as we're co-operative, it should all go smoothly,' continued Leanne.

Nick smiled. 'Im excited,' he said

'Me too,' she grinned

'How long do you think they'll make us "try" before giving us treatment?'

'Depends how Many's on the list I suppose.'

'Hmm, yeah.'

Leanne was happy, the baby talk had managed to take Nick's mind off what the consultant had said. She could tell from his silent, calm response, that inside, he was scared to death. Literally.

Just then Gloria came over,

'You okay love?'

'Er, yeah' said Leanne

'Only, Rita said she saw you in the medical centre before, you're feeling okay aren't you?'

'Oh, yeah yeah' said Leanne 'it was just er... About this back ache I've had, been in pain with it for ages,' she said quickly, thinking on her feet.

'Urugh, what did they say?'

'Just physio,'

'What they always say. Bloody typical. When is it?'

'What, they physio?'

Gloria nodded,

'Next week, hope it sorts it out,'

'Well, good luck, they can be right brutal when they want to be them physiotherapists'

Leanne laughed as her gran walked back behind the bar. Then raised her eyebrows to Nick.

Meanwhile, Kylie was in the bistro, when David walked in.

'Oi, got a bone to pick with you,' said Kylie

David was shocked. He didnt expect Kylie to be like this, when she expected forgiveness. He wanted her to grovel.

'What?' He snarled

'You, telling max things, knowing he'll tell Simon.'

David shrugged.

'David- the kids in bits.'

'You want someone to blame, blame mr T,'

'You can't just keep blaming nick for YOUR behaviour. Just because what he did was wrong, doesn't make what you did right'

'Whatever,' said David. Walking away.

Nick and Leanne were still n the pub, when Gail and Audrey walked in. Nick looked down, he wasn't forgiven by his family, he dreaded speaking to his gran.

However, they both ignored Nick and Leanne, completely. Gail saw them, yet didnt even acknowledge them, whereas Audrey didnt even turn around, although she was aware nick and Leanne were both there. Leanne felt nick cease up. She reached for his hand across the table, he smiled at her, weakly.

Back at the flat, Leanne was sat on the sofa, while Nick was trying to fix the tv, that for some reason wasn't working. When Kylie came in.

'Hi...' She said, knowing Leanne hated her, and neither of them really wanted her there.

Leanne just stared at her.

'Look... I just wanted to say, that, the stuff David's been saying to Max, it had nothing to do with me and I don't condone it at all.'

'Yeah, we know' said Nick, understandingly

Kylie smiled. Then went into her room.

Nick continued to try and fix the tv. But in the end he just threw the remote across the room. Leanne looked up, surprised at his outburst.

Nick sat with his head in his arms, Leanne was quick to sit beside him on the floor. She wrapped her arms around him, she knew it had nothing to do with the tv.

'It'll be ok,' she whispered

Nick shook his head.

'It will,' she went on, 'because there's going to be me, you and our little baby, and Simon and its going to be perfect.'

Nick remained silent.

'You know how the doctor said to try as much as possible...' Said Leanne, trying to lighten the mood, and cheer him up a bit, 'well.. How about you change the rota at the bistro, and I change my arrangements with Peter, so we can have as much "time" as possible'

Nick still didnt say anything.

'Come here' she said, tightening her arms securely around him, leaning against the wall. It was like a role reversal. His head lay on her chest. Her arms around his, their fingers intertwined, her kissing the top of his head and stroking his arm.

'What if it grows lea?' Nick finally said, still embraced by Leanne

'Its not going t-'

'Stop, just stop saying that, I know you mean well, but I'm being realistic.'

Leanne took a deep breath, 'well,' she said 'if it grows, then we'll have to deal with it. The consultant knows what he's talking about,'

'And what he said is, I'm going to die.'

Leanne didnt know what to say, it was true. And she was just as cut up as nick about it, she couldn't process it. She couldn't imagine life without him and it scared her.

'I need to tell them,' said nick. ' I mean, what if they tell me I have 3 weeks to live and I haven't told my mum? She'll go mad even more, knowing I didn't tell her. Even though she won't even look at me right now.'

'Okay then, we'll tell them,' said Leanne, supportively. 'We'll tell everyone who needs to know'


	42. Chapter 42

Fanfic lolz

The next day, Nick and Leanne got up early and woke Kylie. Nick texted Audrey, asking her to meet him at number 8. Once Nick, Leanne and Kylie were all showered, dressed and ready- and Simon was on his way to school with Tracy and Amy, they headed over to Gail's.

'Can I ask what we're doin?' Said Kylie, as they walked out of the flat, 'cause this is gonna be awkward as hell yano'

'I just need to talk to you all,' said Nick, he could see Leanne's eyes burning into Kylie. It wasn't her fault though, she had no idea why He was calling everyone together.

Kylie raised her eyebrows, 'Okies' she said.

Nick and Leanne were a couple of paces Infront of a now heavily pregnant Kylie, and Leanne was holding Nick's hand.

'Its gonna be okay,' she said

He took a deep breath, quickening his pace.

They reached number 8 and knocked on the door, whilst waiting for an answer, Kylie caught up with them.

'Well, I can't say I'm looking forward to this,' said Kylie

But little did she know, it was going to be far worse than she expected.

Gail opened the door, scowling.

'What?' She said indignantly

'Can, we, er have a word?' Said Nick, 'I've texted gram and asked her to-'

'Yes, She's here.' Interrupted Gail

'Oh,' said nick

Sensing the awkward silence, Leanne chipped in 'can we come in please Gail, we really need to talk to you,'

Gail's eyes flitted to Kylie, who quickly looked down.

'Sure.' She said, with no emotion.

In the living room, David and Audrey were sat on the sofa, Gail on the arm chair. It was so awkward. More awkward than either nick or Leanne had imagined. Nick and Kylie were so ashamed of what they'd done, and knew it was wrong, but they were basically being disowned by their own family, for one mistake. One mistake. Leanne couldn't fathom it.

Leanne and Kylie sat on two chairs at the table, turning the, to face the rest of the family, while Nick got another chair, from across the room, and moved it next to Leanne's.

David didnt look at them. Any of them. He sat silent. Audrey looked at Nick, a disappointed look on her face, it was obvious she was 'team David' in this situation. As was Gail, there was no question about that.

'What is it then?' Said Gail. 'Thats so important?' Her voice was cruel, harsh. 'Youve not got her knocked up an all have you?' Gesturing towards Leanne. Nick's heart dropped, he couldn't do it, he was too scared.

Leanne on the other hand, gave Gail the dirtiest look she could muster. She wanted to say 'well actually, me and Nick are trying for a baby and its going to happen no matter what' but she knew she couldn't. She had to bite her tongue. But she put her arm around her husband, to show him-and his family- that she was there for him.

'Well spit it out,' said Gail, looking disgusted at Nick and Leanne's bodily contact.

'The, er... The, the thing is' began Nick, 'I, got..' His voice was trembling, he was stuttering and he couldn't get his words out. He felt Leanne's hand gently squeeze his arm, he carried on. 'I got a cough a while back, proper chesty, horrible one. I didnt think anything of it but it carried on so I went to the doctors.' Leanne was surprised by how well Nick was doing, however, she didnt know that she was the reason he felt strong enough. 'They did some scans, and it turns out I've got a tumour in my throat. It's cancerous, and may potentially become terminal if it doesn't move enough. So I'm just telling you all, you know before I die, in case you cared even a tiny bit.' Nick's last sentence was so sarcastic, Leanne was secretly proud. It was typical Battersby.

The rest of the family sat in silence. Kylie's face was pure shock, Gail's was devastation, Audrey's was confusion, and David's was anger.

Kylie was first to break the silence, 'oh my god' she said, 'I'm so sorry Nick,'

'Its alright,' he said, 'it's not your fault' now he'd told his family, he wasn't upset about it, he was quite calm.

Gail was next to speak, 'w-when did you find out?'

Nick shrugged. 'Few weeks back'

'And you didn't say anything?' She was obviously upset, but she still sounded annoyed at her son.

'Give him a break Gail.' Said Leanne

'No,' said Nick

'Oh sweetheart,' said Audrey, in tears, 'come here,' she hugged him, while everyone tried to process what was going on. It had sunk in for Leanne, but for everyone else, this was a massive shock. They didnt really know how to react.

'Now you listen to me,' continued Audrey 'we are going to be here for you every step of the way ok, no matter what happens' Nick nodded, he tried to smile,

'Thanks Gran'

David was still silent. He looked over at Gail, who was crying into her tissue, and then at Kylie, who was still sat, in shock. And Audrey, in bits.

'So what?' Said David 'we all just forget about the fact that he slept with my wife just because he's got a little tumour in his throat?' David voice was cold, patronising.

'David' snapped Gail

'No-no mum I'm not having it!' Yelled David, standing up. 'He thinks he can just come in here, drop a bombshell like that and regain everybody's sympathy!' Everyone knew David was being out of order.

'Be quiet David!" Hissed Audrey

'You know,' he went on, even louder, 'I wouldn't be surprised if he was making the whole thing up! Just to get her back into bed again and back to being Gail's golden boy,'

'David!' Repeated Gail

'Shut up David,' said Kylie, disgusted at her husbands behaviour.

'No, you know, I hope that you're not making it up, I hope you do have a tumour, I hope it doesn't move, and I hope you die. It's only what you deserve.'

'David get out!' Yelled Audrey, tears streaming down her face,

'No it's okay,' said Nick, 'he's angry,'

'No it's not okay' said Audrey

'Its okay gran, we'll go now anyway' said Nick, standing up, meeting David's level,

'You don't have to go,' said Gail, her voice had turned soft.

'No, it's okay, we need to get off anyway. We just wanted to tell you, i didnt want to die on you without telling you,' he tried to make a joke, but nobody laughed.

David was giving him an evil look, like he wanted to punch his lights out.

As Nick and Leanne made their way out, Gail hugged him,

'Im sorry' she said, quietly

'Its ok,' said Nick, walking back to Leanne, then out the door.

The house fell silent for a minute after they'd gone. Then suddenly, Gail, Audrey and even Kylie all broke into tears. They were all heartbroken, comforting each other with hugs and tissues. David stomach turned. He hated Nick, he hated him.

'There we go,' said Leanne, 'done'

'Yeah,' nick sighed

'Dont worry about David, he's a moron. Don't listen to him,'

'Hes right though. And- I don't want their sympathy,'

'Nick, they're you're family, of course they're going to be upset.'

'Yeah- but ten minutes before I told them they wouldn't even look at me and now they're all over me,'

'Because you've just told them you've got cancer Nick. They're scared. It puts everything into perspective.'

'Suppose,' he didn't sound convinced.

'It changes everything, I mean, I bet they hate themselves for being so vile to you- but how were they to know? I'm sure they're more bothered about whether you live or die than how pissed off David is at you. Anyway, he's been moping around like a broken record for weeks and weeks now. It's about time Gail stopped giving him all the attention he wants, it just makes him worse.'

'I love you,'

'I love you too,' she smiled, 'now, how about we go for a drink eh?'

'Leanne it's 10:30!' Laughed Nick

'Exactly,' she chuckled, 'hey, this has been the most stressful morning I've ever had'

'Same' nick laughed

'Come on then, lets have a pint'

When they got into the Rovers, they were the only people in there, Gloria was behind the bar.

'Hiya love'

'Hiya, er two largers please gran'

'You- on larger? What happened to the white wine?'

'I dunno, fancy a change'

'Two largers coming up'

When the drinks arrived, Nick got out his money, to pay,

'Oh no, on the house' said Gloria, Leanne looked confused.

'Well, there must be a reason you two are in here so early, have em on the house, and stop stressing!'

They went and sat in a booth, opposite each other,

'So,' said Nick, 'if we're in work at 5 today, I think Kylie's in at 1, so's Mark, then how about we er- try-' he winked at Leanne 'this afternoon?'

'Hmm,' said Leanne, 'sounds like a plan... And... If we clock off at 11, Peters got Simon, so we could er... Try again.., if we're not too tired,'

Nick laughed.

Gloria had gone into the back to get something, so they were alone.

Leanne leaned over the table and kissed him, he kissed her back, and put his hand through her hair, across the table. They pulled apart and smiled, before kissing again, they continued for a while, before Gloria came in, interrupting them.

'Oi, love birds! Get it on at home will ya?'

Nick and Leanne laughed, before finishing their drinks and heading back to the flat.

Please please review because its boring writing without any:( it would be much appreciated:-)


	43. Chapter 43

It was the day of Nicks next hospital appointment, and he was really scared. He was scared that his tumour would have grown. But he knew he had Leanne, and she was there for him, all the way.

They got to the hospital, and were called in by the consultant, nick had some more scans, and then waited for the results. After about half an hour, they were called back into the consultants room.

'I'm glad to say, it's good news Mr Tilsley,' said the consultant, to a surprised Nick and Leanne

'Oh yeah?' Said Leanne, smiling, feeling relieved

'Indeed.' Continued the consultant, 'the tumour has made significant growth and progress since your last appointment and has moved now, where we need it to, ready to operate. There has been some minor growth, but that shouldn't be a problem, as we are now fully ready to remove it,'

Leanne's face turned into pure shock, a smile breaking out on her face.

'Seriously?!'

'Wow,' stuttered Nick

'Yeah, if you would like to make your way to reception, and they will give you the date and time of your operation. After the removal, we will need to do another operation a week later, just to make sure all the cancerous cells are dead, and to remove anything else which could later start up the tumour again. After this operation, we will then be able to see which treatments you will then need, if indeed You need any. However, this is incredibly good news Mr Tilsley and hopefully you should make a full recovery.'

Leanne beamed, and Nick was in utter shock, 'oh, er, great,' he said, genuinely happy.

'So, things are only going to get better from now on?' Asked Leanne

'In terms of your condition, in the long run, yes. But In the short term, the operation always has risks, and there may be side effects- with the treatment as well, so you may experience more pain or problems, but hopefully we can sort all of those out later,'

'Okay,' smiled Nick.

They left the consultants room, and got the date for the operation, it was In 2 days. They made their way to the car, and Leanne stopped Nick.

'You know, words can't describe how happy I am' she beamed, hugging him

'I know,' he said ' I wasn't expecting that'

'Well, now things are going to get back to normal,' she said, looking In to his eyes. 'And anyway, we need to celebrate this good news' she said, leaning closer to him, a cheeky smile on her face,

'Oh, and how do you want to celebrate then?'

'Hmmm,' said Leanne, kissing him, he put his arms around her waist and held her close. She put her hands through his hair and then rested them at the back of his neck, they continued to kiss. When Nick pulled out and smiled, 'you want to go back to the flat?' He winked at her

'Ooh, yeah,' she said, kissing him again,

'Come on then' he said, moving his hands from around her, when she got hold of them, and put them back where they were 'not so fast, I'm happy here for now' he smiled, and put his arms back around her, and leant back into their kiss. It was passionate and strong, they didnt care who was looking, they were happy.


	44. Chapter 44

It was the day of Nick's operation, and only Nick. Leanne, David, Kylie, Gail and Audrey were aware of where he was going. They all came round, before he and Leanne set off to the hospital. Well, all except David.

Gail cried a lot, as did Audrey, Kylie was trying to keep calm, she would have to open the bistro soon. After all his good luck wishes, Nick made his way to the hospital with Leanne. Gail and Audrey would come down after the operation.

Before the operation, nick and Leanne had a teary conversation , followed by several hugs, and many kisses. Then it was time for him to go in,

'Go on' she whispered, 'I'll be here when you get back' she kissed him, and he made his way into the operating theatre.

The operation lasted several hours, and Leanne began to feel sick. She was hungry, she went to the hospital canteen and got her self a pack of cheddars.

David, mean while, burst into the bistro to find Kylie, working hard I the absence of Nick and Leanne.

'You' snarled David

'What?' Said Kylie, fed up with David

'Yu should be at home- you're 8 months pregnant'

'Its not going to kill me is it?' Said Kylie

'Go home'

'No' said Kylie

'If that is my baby I don't want it damaged by stress'

'The only thing stressing me out right now is you David,'

'Well, sorry' he said, sarcastically

'No- you're not sorry though are you?!' Suddenly, Kylie clutched at her stomach, 'ahh' she gasped

'Kylie?' Said David

'Ahhhhhhhh,' screamed Kylie

'Kylie- Kylie what's wrong?'

'David ring an ambulance- ahhh, the baby- it's on it's way!'

Leanne sat, waiting. She'd eaten three packets of cheddars and she still felt sick. She felt a headache coming on too. She suddenly ran to the bathroom, and began to throw up. A nurse saw her and asked her if she was okay.

'Yeah, I'm fine ta, I think it's just the stress'

'You look tired.'

'Yeah, I didnt get much sleep last night- my husband,he's having an operation'

'Ah, I see' said the nurse, walking away.

Suddenly, it dawned on Leanne- cheddars.

It can't be. She thought. It can't be- that was over a month ago. But then again, she had missed her period...

'Its gonna be okay,' said David, as Kylie was out on a stretcher, by the paramedics.

'Ahhhhh!'

'Right, we need to get her to hospital, now,' said the nurse.

As Leanne was in the hospital shop, she heard a woman being brought in, she sounded like she was giving birth. Suddenly, a stretcher came past, with Kylie on, follows by David.

'Oh my god, David is the baby coming?' Said Leanne, as the doctors took Kylie away

'Yeah- look, er I need to go be with her,'

'Yeah, yeah, course- go.' Said Leanne, turning back to the shop, and buying the pregnancy test she had been lingering round for ages.

She sat in the toilet cubicle, waiting for the three minutes to be up. She really hoped it was positive, she really really really hoped it was positive. She wanted to tell Nick when he woke up after his operation. She wanted to see him smile, she wanted to be having his baby- like Kylie was David's. well, it might be David's.

'KYLIE PUSH' screamed David

'I am flaming pushing!' She screamed, 'ahhhhhh!'

'Just one more now,' said the nurse, 'that's it- and there we go' she said, picking up the tiny baby Kylie had just given birth to.

Kylie breathed a sigh of relief' 'phew', as David held her hand, looking in awe at the baby girl, who was crying in the arms of a nurse, who was putting a towel around her.

Leanne picked up the test, afraid to look. She took a deep breath then looked down. Positive.

David and Kylie were sitting with their baby girl, Nick still in theatre. When a nurse came in, about the birth certificate.

'Mother Kylie Platt and Father David Platt right?'

'Er..' There was an awkward silence, 'can we do a DNA test?' Said David

'David,' pleaded Kylie

'No Kylie. I want to know.'

'Okay,' said a tearful Kylie.

'Well, if we do a sample of your DNA, if it comes back negative, do you know who the father is?'

'Yeah,' nodded Kylie

'Okay, we'll be back in about half an hour- can you do a mouth swab for us David?'

'Sure'

Leanne was walking back to the waiting area. Her hand placed gently on her stomach she smiled t herself. That was her baby. Her and Nick's baby. They'd been trying when they didnt even need to- she had already been pregnant. She sat down, her hands still on her belly. She imagined nick's there too, over hers. She couldn't wait to tell him.

'We have the results, if you want them?' Said the nurse returning to Kylie, David was at the loo.

'Oh, erm, yes- please'

'Im sad to say, David's not baby Lily's father' said the nurse, placing the results in the table. Kylie was silent, holding her baby. Her and Nick's baby.

Leanne was still waiting, a smile still on her face, when a nurse came out.

'Mrs Tilsley?'

'Yeah?' She jumped up

'Kylie Platt has just given birth here about an hour ago and she says she would like to speak to you'

Leanne frowned, Kylie? Why would she want Leanne? They hated each other.

'Leanne,' said Kylie, as she entered the ward

'Hi,' she said, 'she's beautiful' she gestured towards Lily.

'Lily,' Kylie smiled

'Nice name'

There was an awkward silence.

'So,' said Leanne 'what do you want to speak to me about'

'Theres no easy way to say this Leanne,'

'What?'

Kylie looked down at her baby and cried, 'it's Nick's- she's your stepdaughter.'

Leanne stood still, silent. She took this in. The baby was Nick's. her heart broke. The only thing keeping her going, being that she was having his baby too. Although she was devastated that her husband was father to another woman's child, she knew this would be amazing for Nick to wake up for, a daughter of his own. He always wanted children, and now, he was going to have two.

It was almost time for his operation to finish, so Leanne went back to the waiting area.

But when she got there, the doctor was sat down, on a chair.

'Oh, mrs Tilsley,' he said, standing up

'Hi,' said Leanne 'is he out now then?' Se smiled hopefully, 'when can I see him?'

'Im afraid its bad news,' said the doctor, cutting Leanne off. 'Im afraid the operation didnt go to plan,'

'What?' Said Leanne, shocked 'he's okay though- isn't he?' She was about to cry

'Im afraid your husband didnt make it through the surgery. I'm so, so sorry.'

Leanne couldn't believe what she was hearing. She broke down, in the middle of the hospital, crying her eyes out, she was inconsolable. Tears streamed down her face, and no-one was there to comfort her.

'You can see him- if you like?' Said the doctor

Leanne nodded, wiping away her tears.

She entered the room, to see nick's lifeless body, lay on the bed.

'I'll leave you alone' said the doctor.

Leanne walked over, And put her hand in Nick's. she was still crying, she couldn't control her emotions.

Gail and Audrey then arrived at the hospital. And before going to see Nick, who they thought was recovering from an operation, they were greeted by David, who took them to see baby lily.

Leanne was sat by Nick's bed, her hand interlocked with his. 'I love you,' she whispered 'I always will. I want you to know that. More than anything. And guess what- the baby was yours. You have a daughter, baby Lily. I'll keep an eye on her don't worry. I know Kylie can be a handful, but I'll make sure she looks after your little one.' She kissed his hand, and continued, crying. 'But I think I'll be a little bit preoccupied,' she moved Nick's hand to her stomach, and placed hers on top. 'Because, in there- is our little one. Our baby boy, or baby girl. I don't care which one. All I care about, is that it's yours. Mine and yours. Ours. And I'll take good care of her, you'll see,' she looked up. 'She- or he, will grow up knowing that their daddy is looking down on them. And that they have the best daddy in the world. Because I'll tell them everyday.' Leanne continued talking to her late husband, when Gail And Audrey came In, expecting to be greeted by a fully recovered Nick.

'Hiya!' Said Audrey, when Leanne turned around, obviously distraught.

'Leanne- love, what's wrong?'

Leanne just cried, holding Nick's hand, still firmly in hers.

The end.

That's it for this fic- I will be doing another one very soon, I just need to start writing it first haha, please review as its the last chance to now haha;-) I'm the mean time- please all check out 'An affair to remember' its such a good fic and deserved more favourites and reviews! So please read it, and drive the author some feedback, it's really encouraging:-) thank you x


End file.
